Namue Sundragon, Paladin of the Light
by She-Ninja
Summary: Her life is devoted to her job as a Commander for the Horde, and her Captain has known nothing outside of this world. Namue is willing to go to great lengths to keep the inevitable change from occuring. Lengths that lead her to the roof of the world...
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N--Hello all! Coming to you from Maui, Hawaii right now. Somewhere near Lahaina...i think. Anyway, I've been playing my paladin, soooo...guess what? Paladin story! YEA! _

_Also, since I am on the laptop in a hotel room with no access to my computer...i cant update any other stories than the few i have on here. (NPCs...Namue...and some i haven't posted...Depths of Fire, and Raistlins found Beauty) sorry!! But this is my main project right now...so i will try to amuse you with this. Enjoy!)_

Disclaimer: _I don't own WoW, besides the video game. And Raycharles, my dad's character, is NOT the Patriarch of the Blood Knights. I dont even think there is one, but he's sposed to be this high ranking badass dude...sooo...HERE YA GO!!_

--Followed by her faithful men, Namue travels across both Azeroth and Outlands, trying to please he esteemed father, sparring with her adopted brother Monsoon with words, and doing any other task thrown onto her plate, while her Captain and friend, Peridaous, tries to help her maintain her sanity.

* * *

_Namue_

The trade quarter in The Undercity was bustling and grumbling with traffic. High ranking adventurers moved among the sellers, rubbing chins as if in thought, trying to decide if they would need a certain item. The Innkeeper, standing before a small cave fitted with rooms, seemed overjoyed at the sudden bloom of business. His rooms were filling up, and he excitedly beckoned to each passerby, asking if they had a place to stay that night. The bankers frantically wrote out receipts and desperately handled the hundreds of hands and faces being thrust at them. On the lower levels, the bridges were hastily given rope handrails after an unfortunate citizen was knocked into the green, bubbling goo on accident.

"Roll them again."

A slender, brown hand snatched dice from the overturned barrel, glancing at the speaker.

"Another roll? But Fate already told you once."

Namue snarled. "I said roll them again. Don't give me that Fate crap. Roll them."

A slow smirk crept over the dealers mouth. With a deft, practiced toss, she sent the squares tumbling onto the wood, clacking together.

Namue glared at the dice, eyes staring at something in the distance. A long time passed before she looked up at the other woman.

"Your dice are weighted, Ahkiae. I'm not taking your roll any more."

Swiftly, she turned and walked away, plate clanking. Ahkiae narrowed her eyes, but smiled devilishly. "I love you too sis."

--

Light fell in beams through the grates high above. Few moments came and Namue's face was illuminated, her armor glinted with a sheen. But as it passed, she was plunged into darkness, leaving only her glowing eyes to be lit.

There was an air of purpose around the Blood Knight as she moved through the city. her brow was furrowed, casting immovable shadows over her eyes. Her plated feet announced her steady approach to the city bank.

Years of training held her features; even so, she paused awkwardly at the massive crowd that was pressing against the circular cage.

"You would be better off waiting until later tonight to access what you need," a voice advised. Namue turned,expressionless, to give the speaker her attention. He was a fellow Blood Elf, garbed excessively in silken robes. Namue surmised from his appearance he was some type of mage.

"And why would that be?" She rested her elbow comfortably on the hilt of her extremely large sword that hung at her waist, studying the fellow elf.

"Ah, you have yet to catch word then?" he smiled a crooked smile, folding his arms arrogantly.

"Apparently not."

The mage raked his gaze over the Paladin, "Well, Lady, allow me to inform you that there has been a call for arms in Warsong Gulch."

Namue curled her left hand into a light fist.

"Is that so, Mage?"

"Indeed it is. The goblins flew in a spare zeppelin to accommodate the splurge of adventurers. To my knowledge, they depart tomorrow morning."

Namue stared at the elf, digesting this information. Suddenly the aloof elf deflated, realizing that unlike many other adventurers, the Lady Knight was not at all pleased at this news. Slowly, he began to slip away unnoticed, leaving Namue to stare at the space he once occupied.

"Ah, sister, you haven't gotten far." Ahkiae slunk up the ramp to stand beside her much taller sister. The darker one smirked to herself, having heard the conversation.

"My dice are weighted...isn't that what you said?" the rogue took a moment to inspect her immaculate finger, feeling accomplished, "Seems to me I was right on the mark. My dice never lie about bad news-"

"Perhaps, dear sister," Namue began, turning to face Ahkiae, who paled at the Paladins voice, "perhaps you should spend less time practicing your dark arts and more time tailing after Firnin. Isn't that your latest hobby? Playing slave to our brother?"

Namue didn't wait for the fiery response she knew would be hurled at her, instead choosing to march towards the exit.

"It's not so different from you though, is it?" Ahkiae called after her. The Blood Knight paused, her mind freezing.

"Only, you trail after Father as well as Rispah, I forgot."

Namue was on her in a second, shoving her younger sibling back several paces.

"At least I am not a a spoiled, corrupt child such as you." She turned to walk away again, "At least I make my way in the world, and don't get my heroes captured by evil warlocks."

Ahkiae grimaced, rubbing her neck and glaring after her sister's retreating form.

Namue forgot the incident as soon as she reached the upper levels of Undercity. It was here that her troops were packing up their fresh camp, obviously having already heard the call to Warsong Gulch.

Her captain, Peridaous, caught sight of her and quickly made his way over.

"My Lady, we would have waited for your orders to leave, but the caller demanded we begin departure preparations under her watch." From behind his helm, he gestured lightly to the only cloth clad female in the courtyard. She wore a regal headband and was commanding Namue's men as if they were her own. Several soldiers, loyal only to Namue, sat around their campfire, openly glaring at the woman.

"Next time, captain, I would advise you to wait for, or send for, my presence before taking orders." Catching the attention of the caller, Namue began to remove her helm, "If things go according to my plans, we won't be leaving at all."

Peridaous, seeing a certain fire in his commanders eyes, briskly saluted and headed back to the rest of the men.

"And you must be the commander of these men," Namue glared icily at the haughty woman, who rose her nose in the air, not looking at the paladin, "I have taken the necessary steps for them to be ready for travel. They are no longer under your orders."

"I believe they still are, and I would appreciate it if you would remove your presence from our encampment."

The woman snapped her eyes to Namue, glaring. "Excuse me? I am under executive order of Knight-Lord-"

"You are here to take my men to Warsong Gulch, I know."

The currier smirked. "Yes. Now, if you will excuse me I need to take my men-"

"Your men?" Namue tightened her grip on her helm, "They are still my men, and they won't be going to any battlefield that I am not on."

"What makes you think you are not being called to battle as well?"

Namue curled her lip. "I am no dog for the Warsong tribe. I will not come when they call. I have duties and quests already. As do my men." The currier opened her mouth to argue.

"Are you really so much an idiot to argue with her?"

Peridaous stepped forward, eyeing the currier. "Perhaps you didn't catch her name-"

"Namue what's-it's." The currier waved her hand as if swatting at a bug. "Names mean nothing. I was given orders-"

"Namue Sundragon."

The woman paused.

"Namue Sundragon, daughter of Ray Sundragon."

She paled ever so lightly. Peridaous, delighting in trodding all over the haughty woman how Namue couldn't, continued unmercifully.

"She has possibly the bluest blood next to the Sunstriders themselves. Hell, their family breeds their daughters for possible mates for Sunstriders."

"Enough, Peridaous."

The man grinned like a wolf at the other woman, who was shrinking back.

"Excuse me, I was simply given orders-"

"Inexcusable."

"P...pardon?"

"Your attitude to a stranger you don't even know the name of is inexcusable. When I return to Silvermoon your master will be hearing about this, mark my words."

"I...I..." the woman gulped, pulling out a scroll, "these are the orders I received. Nobody said anything about a Sundragon..."

Peridaous grabbed the scroll, quickly unrolling it and walking a ways away.

"You are dismissed, currier. Report that I have received the orders."

As the woman dashed away, Namue turned to Peridaous, who was grimly rolling the scroll back up.

"Well?"

The captain grimaced, handing her the paper.

--

Five minutes later, a crate hurtled across the courtyard. Namue's men looked down and away as the commander raged.

"Come away from a silly adventure?! By the Light-" another crate flew, this time shattering on a stone, "does he even know the number of lives we have saved? We eliminated a high threat to all of Azeroth and they call it some vacation?!"

"My Lady, please calm yourself," Peridaous dodged the bag of cooking utensils that soared his way, "When we went of our own free will to save your brother, that is when they started to scoff at us. When we succeeded," he flinched as a statue was reduced to rubble, "they took a heavy blow. People began to wonder if they truly know what they are doing," a priest ran towards the fuming Paladin, soothing her with magic, "My Lady, the Blood Knight lord only wishes to show the people that he has control over you, something that was never established, since you are a Sundragon."

"I'll call my father then."

Peridaous paused in righting a chair, looking to his overlord. "My Lady?"

Namue was staring away from him, glaring holes into the stone stairs that led to a Translocator. "I will send for my father. He might still be within Eversong Woods, with my mother. I'll call him and have him put that damn Blood Knight in his place for beckoning to me like some mutt."

Peridaous paled. "My Lady, please. That would only stir the poison pot more. The whole reason they are calling you is because they wish to flaunt that they have some control over a Sundragon. That shows the people they have some power-"

"Peridaous, my captain..." Namue replaced her helm on her head and turned to him, "If there is something you might have learned after all of our years together, I would hope it to be that I loath two things;" with a wave of her hand mixed with some Light, she called her mount to her side, "Politics, and people who think they have authority over me."

--

Silvermoon city was... extravagant. Namue blinked as she stepped out of the Sunfury Spire, a frown already fixating itself upon her face.

"We shouldn't be here."

Peridaous, at her side as he always was, frowned as well. "My Lady, we went over this last night-"

"Not just because I was ordered here."

Her captain paused, if only briefly. The many guards that lined the walkway saluted as one when Namue, in her "pretty" armor as she called it, strode down the red carpet, her long red cape flowing out behind her.

The shining city seemed all too fake to Namue, who had seen much, both on Azeroth and in Outlands. The excess magic that filtered through the air made her senses lull. Noting this, she turned and clapped her hands once, bringing her mens' heads snapping up from lulling.

"Stay awake, people. Look good for the citizens. Remember, we are one of the City's prize show dogs today."

Without missing a beat, she turned back forward and continued talking with Peridaous. "We are much more needed at the portal, or in Shattrath, than here, in useless armor, waltzing around for a Paladin who has done nothing but sit on his bum for years."

"Lady, we must sometimes sacrifice for the greater good."

Namue glanced at the man sideways, seeing a tiredness in his face that hadn't been seen before, and almost commented on it, before catching herself.

"What good is greater than saving helpless innocents?"

A mounted Blood Paladin passing by watched their march closely. "We will speak of this later."

_How was that? Good start? Sorry, but nobody else read this. Any mistakes you might point out would be mighty useful._

_Reviews are lovely, dearies!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: In the five minutes between when I last posted and now...I have yet to gain ownership of Blizzard and WoW. I can still hope however..._

* * *

"That pile of worthless Light!"

Peridaous held his brow with one hand, leaning his elbow on the table. The two paladins were retiring in Namue's private rooms at the Blood Knight academy. Namue paced like a caged lioness, snarling.

"Namue, like I said-"

"He belittled us. Not only me, Peridaous, which would be insult enough my entire family would be in uproar, but he insulted my men! For following... what did he call me..."

"An emotional hurricane of a poorly trained Paladin."

"Exactly! Poorly trained...emotional hurricane...what-!"

Peridaous massaged his temples. "Calm down for a minute. You know you are not overly emotional. Everyone does."

"But that pompous git-"

"Is just that. A git. And I am sure that almost everyone in Silvermoon knows that by now, after the speech he just gave in the courtyard."

Namue slumped into her chair, resting her forehead on the table. "I just hate being ordered around."

"I noticed," Peridaous remarked dryly, and looked away before Namue could raise her head.

The Lady Knight stared at Peridaous' hard face, remembering the fatigued look that covered it earlier, and remarked before she could stop herself, "Is everything alright Peridaous?"

The captain looked up at her, his eyes dark. For a long time he stared at her, mulling over the question.

"As well as I could be, My Lady."

Namue snorted. "What, you resort to hiding behind rank difference rather than explain yourself?"

Peridaous was silent, staring now at the empty chair next to him.

"Don't think I am blind as well as 'An emotional hurricane' Peridaous. I have seen how exhausted you look-"

"Excuse me, Lady Blood Knight. I must return to my rooms"

Stunned, Namue watched her Captain leave in silence, forgetting about the Knight-Lord and his insults.

--

The next day saw Namue and her men huddling in the Mages rooms, waiting to be teleported to Warsong Gulch. Namue, having expanded all of her emotions the day before, was a stone statue. Peridaous was her silent shadow. The two had not spoken of the night before, but that was to be expected.

After thirty minutes of listening to the mages whisper their incantations, the portal opened. Namue's younger sister, Fiaccola, smiled and waved, sweat still on her brow from the exertion.

"Hey Namue."

The Paladin nodded. Since Fiaccola was born after Namue went to the Academy, she didn't know the girl very well, other than the fact that she was very apt to magic.

"I heard you've been to a ley line nexus!"

Peridaous cringed.

"Hello Fiaccola. The ley line nexus... I remember that day..."

Fiaccola's eyes shone brightly. "Was it amazing? Tell me all about it... the other Magi don't believe that you have seen a place of such monumental power..."

Namue's face hardened. "Tell your Magi that their views of the ley lines should remain cemented in what they read in their books. Such places of torrential chaos are not for tourist attention." She paused, seeing her sisters eyes widen. "We spent weeks clearing out the many corrupt beings that were sucked into that power."

"And apparently you carry the bitterness to this day."

Fiaccola suddenly looked past Namue and her face lit with enjoyment. "Daddy!"

Peridaous paled visibly, but set his shoulders straight and turned to the men. "Salute, soldiers, Blood Knight Patriarch Ray Sundragon!"

They saluted. The men of the Magi bowed, the woman curtsying. Peridaous, after inspecting the men, fell to his knee, removing his helm.

Namue was still frozen, but slowly removed her helm, releasing her strawberry hair that was cut short and shaggy, barely dusting her shoulders. Her green eyes shone as she blinked once, twice. Slowly, she turned, her eyes lowered, to fall to her knee. After placing her helm on the ground next to her, she leaned forward and rested her weight on her hands.

"My liege..."

Ray Sundragon was an impressive Blood Elf. He was tall and broad shouldered, well muscled. His black hair was free from his own helm, and the spikes were tipped with bits of silver, the only hint at his age. A blood red cape swirled around his ankles.

His mouth was made for smiling, and fit his handsome face. Currently he was laughing at his young daughter, who was pestering him for a story of his latest adventure.

"Some other time, you fickle little thing!" She crawled up on his plate armor, inspecting the enchantments on his shoulder pads that made little balls of arcane hover around him. "Begone! Bah, you are more like a child every day you grow older!"

"Daddy!"

He roared with laughter, detaching the small mage easily and setting her on her feet. Despite how she acted, his daughter was a woman, albeit a woman with a chipper personality.

"Namue, you silly girl, get up." Ray moved forward, smiling at his other daughter. Fiaccola grinned as well. "C'mon, get up here. I'm your dad, remember?"

Namue gave him a weak smile. It was hard, considering he was her idol, and a legend. But she rose steadily, taking a few steps forward to clasp hands with her dad.

"Father, I trust your last adventures were a success?"

He laughed again. "When are they not?"

Fiaccola, noting that the greetings were over, promptly asked her father how long he would be staying at Silvermoon.

"Staying? Goodness, I won't be staying. I'm here for Namue."

The mages that summoned the portal gaped. "We... did we summon a portal for no reason?"

Ray gave Namue a stern look. "Well, that all depends. Namue? Your men?"

"I am under orders to report to Warsong Gulch, father."

The older Paladin waved his hand, hearing the disdain in his daughters voice. "I remember... the bit with the git. Don't worry about being a dog, Namue. The Knight-Lord has been reminded of his duties and rank."

Namue relaxed, her shoulders dropping slightly. "Good. Are you coming back to Undercity with us then? The Dark Lady had-"

"Wait one moment, however."

Namue clenched her jaw. Her father had a way of almost ridiculing her to teach her some important lesson. She had the sneaking suspicion this was one of those times.

"As a Sundragon, there are certain things you are above, tasks you need not do to prove yourself. A family name speaks some measures, right?"

The mages glanced at each other. The portal was not going to hold much longer, and it had drained them considerably. Peridaous, ever observant, caught Namue's attention with a slight shifting of his shoulder pads. When she looked, he motioned the wavering portal.

"Ah, father, it would seem we are running out of time." Her helm slipped over her features, hiding the crimson blush that was spreading. "If you would mind resuming this conversation later?"

"In private," Peridaous managed to cough.

Ray's face brightened. "Oh, right, the portal. Well, at least we can stay the night in Warsong. I haven't been there in about a year now..."

"This is good," a new voice announced. Namue sneered behind her plate, "There are some things I need to see to in Ashenvale."

Ray smiled and nodded as an Orc came around from behind him. He was wearing goggles, the sign of an Engineer, which drew everyone's attention first. However, when light hit his armor, several people tried to stifle a gasp. He was decked out in gear reserved for people above his status. Namue knew he only wore it because Ray hooked him up.

"Hello, Monsoon." Namue ground out through clenched teeth. The orc smirked at her.

Monsoon was one of what Namue liked to call "Ray's Strays." There was also a Blood Elf female that was nice, who he found in a raided town and saved. She was kind of like a young aunt to Ray's kids, who lived in Booty Bay. There was a few others scattered across Azeroth and Outland, mostly keeping in touch with Ray only every few months.

Monsoon was a different story. Ray saved him around the time Rispah was born. He was just a newborn orc, squalling in the remains of his town. Several in Ray's group thought that it would be better to just drop him off in the orphanage, but Ray, being young and overly courageous, felt guilt that the little guy was orphaned, and had his wife suckle and raise the babe.

Namue always had a rivalry going with him. He was only a year or so older than her, but he stuck to Ray like a bur.

Only, burr's don't have sass.

"Hello, Namue. Still the slave to your... pretentious city?"

Ray had walked over to the portal, and looked back in time to see Namue jerk forward at Monsoon. Peridaous caught her arm just as her father called, "Namue! Stop bothering Monsoon! He has important business to attend to."

Namue turned and bowed slightly to her father, trained, as all of her mothers daughters were, not to talk back or argue with her father.

"I apologize, father. I don't know what came over me."

The older Paladin stared hard at his daughter. "I see we have much to teach you still, Namue, on the honorable ways of the Light."

He disappeared into the portal.

Monsoon brushed off his shoulder, still smirking at the now shaking paladin.

"Indeed, silly girl, you should learn to respect your superiors."

Peridaous couldn't stop her. Years of torment funneled into one moment that Monsoon and her father were parted.

"Do not lie to yourself that you are my superior," she snarled, catching him around the collar, "I could crush you like a piece of filth under my foot, you scum. One day..." she released the paled orc, "One day..."

He pulled himself together a bit, throwing his shoulders back and his head up. "Father will hear of your...meager... threats. I'm sure he will add that to your punishment."

He pushed past her roughly, expecting her to be knocked off balance. However, a trusty Peridaous held her in place.

She jerked at the orc, and he stumbled quickly into the portal.

A moment of silence fell. Namue stared after him, hatred burning in her heart. Years of the injustice that had been dealt to her were hard to push away.

A slender hand encompassed hers; she looked down into the serious face of Fiaccola.

"I know, sister," The now grave woman whispered, "Father cannot see all. Do not blame him for-"

Namue jerked from her younger siblings hold, ears and cheeks burning. "Blame father!? He is the only righteous and true Paladin. I must strive to be more like him in the ways of the Light."

"Namue..."

Silence fell again. Namue was suddenly hyper-aware of the many sets of eyes upon her. Until then, her family matters had been hidden away, either in the house or in private rooms. Now, they all saw her faults.

Mustering what little dignity she still had, the much embarrassed commander set her shoulders back, and nodded to her sister.

"Say hello to Ash for me, Fiaccola," she muttered, and strode through the portal.

Fiaccola sighed heavily, turning to Namue's abandoned men. "Please, forget about what you saw today, and do not let it-"

Peridaous placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It would take more than a few family scuffs to dirty our view of your sister." Fiaccola was still frowning, however, so he squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I'll see to it that everything is alright. Don't fret."

Fiaccola nodded, and saw something in Peridaous' eyes as he looked at the portal that made her smile for her sister.

"Careful, Peridaous Goldenlight." The mage said sagely, "My mother is a harsh woman when it comes to her daughters and romance."

The paladin was caught off guard at this topic change. Clearing his throat, he motioned his men through the wavering portal quickly, glancing back as he was about to go through in time to see the young redhead giggle and wave before skipping off to the priests quarters.

"Romance..." he scoffed, and ducked through the portal, a blush still on his face.

* * *

_Ta daaaa!! Two chapters in one day!! I'm already working on the third..._

_Is this story crap? Well...why don't you tell me!_

_Review review review review review review review..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah, I know it's been a zillion years since I've done anything. I am a lifeless pile of human. But in any case, I have most of the next five chapters written. Just... holding on to them. _

_Blizzard, you own my soul. I am yours to command, o awesomeness._

* * *

"Ash! Hey Ash!"

Ausheilen Sundragon looked up from her stack of books, catching sight of her sister running at her. Blinking once, she looked back to her book, continuing her studies.

"Ash! Dad stopped by today!"

The pries sighed, placed a marker in her book, looking up through her white blonde hair at her sister.

"I know. He came and paid me a visit."

Fiaccola grinned. "Isn't it great? He's going on an adventure with Namue."

Ash raised a shapely eyebrow. "Monsoon?"

Fiaccola's expression darkened. "Yes, of course. When has father traveled anywhere without that leech?"

"Indeed," She let out a breathy sigh, "And Namue reacted?"

"Oh...well..."

Ash narrowed her eyes. "Well?"

"Father has always been blind to Monsoons faults, hasn't he? All these years and he hasn't changed one bit."

Pursing her full lips, Ash stared at her younger sister. "Namue was ridiculed, wasn't she." The priest was closest to her Paladin sister of all of her siblings.

"Her men seemed to be unfazed. Oh!" The mage smacked herself on the forehead. "Almost forgot to tell you!"

Ash took a deep breath, counting to ten for patience with her blustering sister, "Yes?"

"Namue has a lover!"

Ash's eyes widened considerably, staring at her sister in disbelief. "No..."

Nodding, Fiaccola proudly grinned, "Yep. He's quite the looker. Their kids will be cute, I bet."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Rising from her pillow, the priest inspected her sister, "A lover... Are you sure?"

Fiaccola gave her sister a smug look. "If you had seen the way her captain looked at her-"

"Her captain? That Peridaous man?" Ash held her brow, "Oh, this is not good."

"What? Why?"

But Ash was already inspecting the many shelves that lined the room. "L...l...l..."

Fiaccola nudged her sister, waving her hand slightly. "What book?"

"Laws of a Paladin."

The young mage curled her hand, muttering an arcane word of command and the book name. From the shelf higher up, a musky book flew down into her open hand.

Ash immediately grabbed it and her sisters arm, towing the girl over to a secluded table. The redhead watched as her sister looked up a certain section.

After a few minutes of reading, Ash sighed.

"Well, this claims that Paladins are allowed to follow whatever romantic interests they please. That speaks nothing for the social ridicule they may receive." Ash curled her hand to a fist.

"What?"

The Shadow priest looked grimly up at her sister. "Namue needs to be careful. There have been a lot of would be Paladins who dropped out of the order because of similar cases. Things not in the rule book still effect lives drastically." And her shadow form blew over her with a sound like air being sucked into lungs.

Fiaccola, realizing maybe a romance in Namue's life might not be such a good thing, sighed and trudged back to the mages hall, leaving her shadow engulfed sister to stare at the Laws of a Paladin.

* * *

Peridaous flung the bear that was attacking him off with a grunt, turning to pierce the rabid beast through the heart.

"And the Night Elves want to protect these beasts?"

Namue glanced over her shoulder at her captain, hearing the jest in his voice. Catching sight of the carcass, she held back a grimace. "Maybe not the rabid wild crazy bears."

She turned her horse and inspected his kill, crinkling her nose.

"That thing reeks. "

"So I noticed."

Namue fell silent, thinking.

"Are you alright?" she asked finally.

Peridaous looked up at her, shading his eyes with a hand. "Just fine, milady. And yourself?"

Namue let out a deep sigh, inspecting the forestry around them. Green light filtered through the higher branches of trees, reflecting off of the pollen and such that sifted slowly downward, giving the land an enchanted feel.

The portal left them off at the northern part of the Barrens, leaving them to ride for a half day through the Ashenvale forests.

"I suppose I am well." With a discreet glance around them, the Paladin leant down slightly in the saddle.

"I...well...I know you were upset for my prying yesterday, Peridaous, and I was wanting to apologize for it. It isn't any of my business."

He stared ahead for a moment, continuing to march without saying a word. For a time the men were silent.

"I find there is nothing to apologize for, my lady," he looked up at her, "It's not my place to deny your inquiries, if you are worried." Shrugging, he smiled crookedly, "I think I must apologize though, for acting upset and then refusing to explain."

Namue laughed quietly, "So do you think it would be worth explaining to me sometime later, captain?"

"Of course, if only..." he bit his lip.

"Yes?"

"I find my tongue being held for fear of rumors, milady. Oh don't," he held up his hand when she looked like she would protest, "you know well enough that-"

"Namue!"

The paladin whipped her head up, catching Monsoon giving her the sign of an ambush.

Swearing quietly for letting her guard down, the elf turned her horse, stopping the men.

"Weapons out, people."

Peridaous hefted his two-hander, peering into the bushes around them. "We should get off the road."

Namue paused in inspecting her men, hearing her captain mutter something. "Off the road?"

"They have a clear shot at us here, Lady. They expect it." He gestured to the bones on the side of the beaten road. "Besides, they have practice."

At that, Namue caught a sound on the wind. Though, after centuries cut off from her darker skinned cousins dulled such senses, she still managed to hear footsteps in the brush, and a fight ahead.

"Quiet, into the trees."

She sent her horse farther off, knowing he would only hinder her. Kneeling beside Peridaous, she smiled grimly.

"There's nothing we can do to best their woodlore."

"Did we ever expect to?"

Arrows suddenly cascaded silently from above. Shields were raised, catching the deadly rain. Namue and Peridaous, without shields, had to improvise. Namue cast waves of light that destroyed arrows that hit it. Peridaous settled for swiping arrows out of the air with his small boot dagger.

A battle shout sounded: Ray discovered the main group of Night Elves. Frantically Namue signaled for her men to cross the open road.

They caught the side of the Night Elf raid group. Apparently they were heading to Warsong Gulch as well. They were armed to the teeth.

Ray blasted them from behind, catching their healers off guard and slaughtering three before the warriors could reach him. As chaos was ensuing, the elves trying to re-strategize their main body, Namue blasted them from their vulnerable side. She caught a poisoned dagger in the calf, but Peridaous cut down the gnome rogue that stuck it there. Namue grinned a thank you to him. He briefly saluted, before both were tackled out of range from more arrows.

Namue sprung back to her feet, looking around for her captain in the swarm of arms, legs, and weapons. Another Alliance raid group had descended on them without her realizing it: the odds were quickly turning against them.

Through a break in the fighting, she caught sight of her father, and was forced to stare. He was cutting down two Alliance every swing, laughing with Monsoon, who was dropping totems behind the Elf and rifling through the dead for anything of value.

Someone stumbled into Namue, and she caught the Blood Elf, quickly healing the wound across his chest. He managed a ruff thanks before leaping onto a Night Elf priest.

"Namue! Look out!"

Namue jerked into a short roll, letting the axe swing pass behind her harmlessly. Staggering to her feet (she'd never attempted to roll with full plate on before) she caught the next swing near the hilt of her sword and slung the other weapon away. Quicker than thought possible, she whipped her two-hander back, raking the Night Elf female warrior on the arm. She cursed something in her feathery language, taking a step back before leaping back at Namue with a swing of both her axe and her sword.

The paladin ducked and sprang at her, throwing her shoulder into the elf's stomach. Alright, Namue admitted it was a cheap trick. Even the Night Elf warriors looked down on brawling. They thought it was barbaric.

However, Namue had grown up with a dozen siblings, and when she was older, managed to get into quite the impressive number of bar room brawls.

She landed on top of the frail-er elf, and knocked her weapons aside. Without emotion, she murmured a prayer to the Light for the life she was about to take, ignoring the random pleading the elf was babbling.

A sudden weight, probably the bashing of a shield, threw Namue into the air. Despite herself, she was impressed.

She landed in a heap. Her arm was at a funny angle, but she grit her teeth and came up snarling to face a male warrior. The way he took a protective stance over the fallen female, she surmised they were attached.

Namue hesitated, shifting her hold to better swing her blade one handed. Light coursed through her veins, making quick work of the broken bones.

Still, it wasn't fast enough. The male shouted something and charged her. Weakly, she threw up her sword and dodged, sweat beginning to pour from her hairline as she struggled to both heal herself and remain agile. The warrior attacked again, a rage overcoming the elf. Namue retreated bit by bit, dodging more and circling away. Flexing her fingers of her broken arm, she flinched and set her mouth, biting through the pain as she gripped her weapon again with two hands. He came at her recklessly, still thinking she was injured, and was caught off guard when she wove her blade around his to slice deep into his thigh.

The female behind him screamed and struggled to his side, lifting her weapons against Namue even as she threw herself between them. Namue paused again, furrowing her brow.

The female was sobbing, though still cursing the Paladin before her. Behind her the male was trying to protect her, grasping his leg and circling an arm around the other elf and pulling her behind his torso, as if saying, "To kill her, you must kill me first."

Namue would have shrugged and dealt them both the death blow, but the female was still sobbing and trying to protect the male. Namue didn't have time to wait and see who would come to meet her blade first, though something was bothering her mind.

They were so desperate to save each other... Namue set back on her heels as the male swiftly pressed his lips to the females and told her something. Both were crying now- by the Light they really were the most sissy race on Azeroth. They clung to each other and looked to Namue, who blinked back at them.

They were in love. Wanted to die to save the other, or to die in each others arms. The concept was obscure to Namue. How could you care so deeply for a sentient being, capable of fault and corruption? How could you entrust it with everything you had, when it had the possibility of failing you, of tricking you, of hurting you? But there was no question in the two pairs of eyes that looked wordlessly, if not a bit questioningly, up at the blood elf. They were so sure of one another.

In Namue's mind, it was preposterous.

The question of their end was taken from Namue's hands as Monsoon came cackling into the premise, hacking the females side with his axe and puncturing the males stomach with his iron claw. He continued onward, slaying and killing and laughing, unaware of the two lives he just finished, unaware of the predicament his adopted sister faced in her own mind.

Namue watched, now utterly curious, as the female struggled to reach the male, and they pulled themselves closer, their blood mingling in the short grass, their foreheads touching in wordless comfort. They gazed into each other's eyes as their breathing slowed, as their hearts stopped, as the blood halted its flow.

They died in their lovers arms.

Namue was completely stunned into a numb silence. How long she stood staring at the two she didn't know, but she had the itching feeling that she just aged by several decades by the spectacle she just witnessed.

The thought of being in love, of marriage, of anything like that had never crossed her mind. She was born a Paladin, spent her early years slaving in her studies, and had set her life on the belief that this was all she was meant to do.

And she wished vehemently that she had never seen the two elves that day, because from that moment on there was a shadow in her mind that pulsed every time she saw a couple, or children... or a certain male.

The feeling, she knew, was unwelcome in many ways.

* * *

The water that dripped through the logs seemed to aim for Namue. She sat, miserable and hiding it, among the other commanders at Warsong Outpost. Instead of her battle armor, she wore simple cloth garments, as everyone around her did, though the paladin fidgeted as if deprived a comfort. A glance at her father left her sitting a little straighter: he had given her a disappointed sigh before turning back to the table before them.

"I still say that their lack of activity only hints at ulterior motives." One blood elf pressed. The orc beside him nodded.

"Indeed. They are too proud to merely admit defeat."

Another elf frowned and fiddled with several posts of their warriors on the battlefield. "Still, look at what they have given up. No small losses that would set us up to be counter-attacked."

A tauren's eyes lit up, and she nodded. "They have suffered great losses and major battle stations. They have a weak connection to resources now. We may very well be able to wait them to starvation."

Namue stifled a yawn, looking on.

"Yes, but you know how the ground itself will work for them. They need only pray to Elune long enough and reinforcements will be randomly sent by their priestess."

"And where would that leave us? Correct, caught in a crossfire. Have we mentioned how deadly their aim is?"

"What would you have us do? Stay here? They will only regain the ground they lost when recovered."

"I will not loose so many lives for an eager victory!"

Namue stood suddenly, bringing attention to herself.

"Take your forces through the woods, silently, around the side they have not lost. They should have scouts posted in the trees. If they were truly planning something devious, there will be forces slowly inching our way. When they are ready, they will blindside you that way, and drive you back against their base. While you scout the woods, send a war party across the open grounds, watching your sides. If they are truly on the brink of defeat, they will attack with one last 'heroic, valiant' charge, hoping to at least die in battle and honor. Should your scouts uncover anything, you can split the war party or perhaps redirect it." She bowed, promptly adding, "Sire," as she had forgotten to announce herself and address her father, "forgive my lack of manners."

The elf and orc nodded first. "It is a plan of action. I like it," the orc grunted.

"It shows action for many outcomes and plans for anything. I commend you, Ray," the tauren said, bowing to Namue's father, "You have produced a wonderful commander."

The older paladin smiled at his daughter, albeit tightly. "Yes, she has potential."

Monsoon pounded to his feet. "I say we smash the daylights out of them and let them spend the coming winter scrambling to survive. Maybe come spring they will be ready to spar again, but we will have the upper hand, as the Barrens and Durotar are not snow locked as their lands are."

"Another brilliant plan! Father Sundragon, what glorious teachings you must bestow upon your children!"

Monsoon grinned as the attention was artfully directed at him, and sent a wicked glance at Namue, who glared, ignoring her father as he praised the Shaman highly.

In the commotion of war plans that followed, Namue was able to sneak out of the room without notice. Her boot clad feet clod softly through the fort, and she swallowed another yawn. The moon was high in the night sky, reminding her how much time was truly wasted in that room of ridiculousness, and how tired she was.

She followed the wall to her men's barracks, where she had told her captain she would meet him for dinner. That meal had long since past, and the man was no where in sight. Disappointed, for he always managed to cheer her, she turned and made her way to the female's barracks.

"Drop it, Heidron. She doesn't need this right now."

"Yeah, but she's your friend, and she has our respect. She ought to know."

Namue fell into the shadows outside the barracks as her captain and one of the men he had been seen with recently came from the far side. Judging by the sweat on their brows and practice swords in hand, she assumed they had been sparring.

"She is a Sundragon. Perhaps you forgot?" The two elves stopped near their commanders hidden position. She felt her legs clench in adrenaline. If they so much as glanced around they would catch sight of her. Slowly, she inched her way further in the shadows, preparing to disappear to her bed.

"So? Seriously, how many times has she pulled that card? Like, three times in five years?" Heidron shook his head. Namue took a tentative step, then another. "She isn't like the other nobles. You know that even better than I do."

Peridaous sighed, and Namue watched his shoulders slump. He looked ragged again, making her pause in escape.

"By the end of this week it won't even matter." He inhaled deeply. "Winter's coming."

"Don't change the subject you old lynx."

"I'm serious Heidron. She won't even care."

The other warrior looked away. "I honestly thought better of you. But I guess you're still just a coward playing hero."

Namue felt her jaw drop. Peridaous took the insult and let it wash over him, never even looking at his friend. The other elf clasped his captains shoulder and muttered something she didn't catch, before entering the barracks and leaving her captain.

Without conscious thought of her body, she strode out of the shadows as if she rounded the corner.

It was only when he looked up at her, surprised, that she realized she walked into a horribly uncomfortable situation without a thing to say.

"Peridaous," she started, but fell silent.

"Namue." He replied, thinking she was merely greeting him. "How were the war discussions?"

The commander's mind went blank, and she managed to shrug, trying to remember. "It… well, it was long."

He smiled, the action slipping over his lips as if he was at complete ease. "Boring, I take it? They seem like they are all bark and no bite."

Blinking, she managed to get her head on straight. "Well, they really just don't know how to take action more than anything. They were astounded at the most simple of battle tactics." She let her shoulders relax as she spoke. "Hence why Monsoons bloodthirsty proposal earned more pride from Father than my tactical appeal to both sides of the war room."

As he frowned, she realized he was masking what bothered him. And the fact that he was very good at it unless she looked close enough told her that she should have been paying more attention to her friend.

"Everything alright, Peridaous?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard. "As well as I could be, my Lady."

It was the same line he fed her the other day. This time she grasped his shoulder as she pressed, "Are you sure? You seem as if something bothers you." She paused, not knowing how to ask to be let into his trust. "Is there anything I may do for you?"

His eyes spoke leagues at this, sparkling lightly. Then the light faded, and he shook his head. "No, my Lady. You owe me nothing."

Laughing at this, she leaned closer to him. "Oh come on, Peridaous. I owe you my life at least twice over." Serious once more as he merely shrugged, she stared him down. "Please tell me."

"It… it is silly…"

Hunger pains bit at Namue, who remembered she failed to consume dinner. Slipping her arm to encompass both of his broad shoulders she led him to the cooking house, saying, "Tell me anyway, as I eat."

The pork was good, still warm. Her captain filled a mug of clear water for her, and she handed him the bowl of sweetened pears and berries of dessert to share before commanding, "Speak."

"It is my family."

She nodded, setting aside the pork and plucking a blackberry from his hand. When he looked up, she smiled and popped it into her mouth. "Yes? What of your family?"

"We… we were once a very honorable house. As of late though, well… I am the only male." He grimaced.

"There is only one son in my generation. What of this?"

The captain sighed. "Yes, but…" He actually bit his lip, which made Namue pay a little more attention. "Sundragons… with your family, you only need one son, to carry the name. The women… they are…"

"What?"

"You are all intended."

Namue raised a perfect brow. "I assure you, I have no plans for a husband."

He raised a hand, but dropped it. "You are too young then. I never did ask how old you were." When she opened her mouth he quickly continued, "Not that it matters. It just means you were not around, and no one saw fit to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Female Sundragons, born from a Father Sundragon. They are all intended for a Sunstrider."

Namue cocked her head, trying to puzzle it out. "That is why you mention us being 'bred', isn't it?"

"Crudely put, but true."

"So…" a realization hit her, "But there is only one Sunstrider still alive, isn't there? Just-"

"Kael'thas. And if he wanted all of the Sundragon daughters, he has every right to you."

Namue stilled, hand frozen as it reached for another pear. "No…"

Nodding grimly. "It was a pact made. Something that is probably in your archive you love so much. You know, the books that let you trace back your lineage? Somewhere in that archive there is a whole book on the promise for the Sundragons." He sighed. "I suppose it would be a good promise, were he not insane."

"Father would never do that to us. He… he probably doesn't even know-"

"Oh he knows. Why do you think he trains all of you so hard? Let's none of your sisters dally around and become proper ladies?" The elf's ears drooped. "You are sworn to a miserable, hard life, should Kael'thas realize what he has, and you must be strong should he come calling."

Namue sat, silent. None of her sisters knew of this. She idly rubbed her neck, thinking. Perhaps Rispah. But she was never around to talk to, really. And then Namue was next oldest, and never heard of this.

Her sisters shouldn't know.

"But this is all very well and grand." She said, remembering why they were even talking. "What of your family? Why is it important that you are the only son?"

He rolled a blueberry between his hands, eyes on the little ball. "It means that there is only me to bring honor to our name, and they do not think I will bring it for them from a Lieutenant General's position. They see no nobility status in their future, unless… unless my sisters marry one of the old magisters. You know the kind- marry a young woman, bed her, kill her, and repeat."

His blunt foretelling of his sister possible future made Namue's stomach roll.

"And it looks as if my mother has begun to nose around for eligible magisters, and accidentally stumbled upon a widowed noblewoman. She is ancient, Namue!"

The paladin blinked, not quite understanding. Her life had been spent, like all her sisters, away from court. Possibly for this very reason.

"I… I admit that I do not follow…"

"I am to be married before the first snowfall."

This she understood quite well. When a warrior was married, he was to stay at Silvermoon for two years, long enough to produce several offspring and ensure his name continues. After that, he is back under the command of the Blood-Knight Lord, and is allowed more risky missions.

Namue was certain she wanted none of that for her friend.

"Do you… do you look forward to-"

"No." He clenched his teeth. "I have spoken to her twice, and I already hate her. I have reason to believe she had her husband murdered, and intends to keep me like a pet. If only there was more time!" Peridaous lamented, gazing back up at Namue. "If I could only wait until I was snowed in somewhere!" He turned his gaze quickly away, hiding a blush. "I… I could convince my parents another for me to pursue would be worthwhile."

An idea sparked in Namue's head. She was not one for rash decisions, but her friendship was something she was willing to jump without looking for.

"We could pose as a couple." She blurted. Two seconds later she felt warmth curl from her toes to her fingers as she realized what she suggested.

However, the Light does not allow its followers to simply eat their words to retract them.

Peridaous had frozen at her suggestion. "I… I don't…"

There was nothing for it. Namue had put her cards on the table, and now was gambling with something precious. "A Sundragon in an honorable choice. Tell them that I have shown interest in you, and you do not want to pass up this opportunity."

"It… it would be so strange to them. They would never believe-"

She rooted in her mind, a plan taking form. She snatched his hand, pulling his gaze to hers. "Tell them I am taking you on a hunting mission, to Winterspring." The plan began to flesh out even as she spoke. "Yes… tell them my father sent us with his best wishes."

"Namue, what-"

"It is perfect, Peridaous dear! Trust me!" She stood from the table, looking around as ideas came to her. "Perfect! Yes, tell them there is a monster terrorizing Everlook. And if you successfully aid me in its destruction, you will win my heart and hand in marriage!"

The older elf stood as well. "Namue, that is insane. Sundragons have not married out of the Sunstrider line since… well, ever! They will not believe this."

"They will when my father returns to Silvermoon with only praise to speak of you."

Here her captain faltered. "What?"

Her smile was far more sly than his was. She turned away slightly. "I… have told my father what a wonderful Lieutenant you are. He promises to send word to your family of it."

He still shook his head. "Still… perhaps another way? A courageous and daring adventure to the roof of the world seems we are trying a bit hard."

"You wanted to be snowed in, correct?"

He paused, stunned as she turned back to him. The intense look on her face promised him honor and an ease to his troubles. Finding he could not argue, he nodded.

"Then we will go to Winterspring, and bring only a few men with us. The rest will have leave to visit their families for the holidays."

"Namue… this is…" He tried to untie his tongue. The way her fiery hair framed her face did not help, nor did her low cut loose shirt, but he never let that distract him before. "This is too kind of you."

"It is also to my ends that I do this." She admitted, and smiled again. "I will not play dog for the Warsong tribe: if they want lumber they can have it. I want to prove to my father I am as good as Monsoon: battling extreme elements seems the best way to do it. They say there will be a large storm soon in Winderspring. If we are lucky, we can reach Everlook before it hits, and be cozily tucked away for the holiday. When it lets up after new years, we will return for my father's next assignment."

Her 'beloved' eyed her with respect. "Every day, my Lady, you astound me further."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'll probably end up letting you down in by the end of this."

But he still reached across the table, and they clasped hands warmly.

* * *

_Ahh... I have already bored my fiance with the history and lore and genetics of the Sundragon line, and therefore I don't feel the need to torture my few readers._

_As for the story itself... don't expect any boring lectures. I am purposefully leaving a gaping hole in your knowledge. Let it be._

_Mmmm... the underlying chemistry between the two is so tasty. _

_Review and tell me I am a loon, I need it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Woopsies! Posted this without adding the authors notes or disclaimer!! My bad! _

_Ok, so I know that I have been slacking off on my stories. I guess my plot bunnies escaped, so I've been struggling for content. But good news for this story- I merged two huge parts, and filled in several gaps. We are actually going places now- yay!_

_-I don't own Blizzard's content. However, the Sundragon Clan is mine, as are all names used aside from common ones like Rispah and Ray Charles. (Whoever stole Ariki on one of my servers-- I will hunt you down and destroy you until you admit defeat. Death awaits you, blasphemer!!) _

* * *

He assembled the men easily, and explained that there was a small, unimportant task that required few soldiers to trek up to Winterspring. The going was going to be rough, he explained, and several men sighed wearily.

"Luckily, m'lady is a kind woman," he added when it seemed that quite a few men just wanted to lie in a bed for a week. Namue had marched them all over Azeroth, stomping out evil and leaving justice and growth in her wake. While she appeared to be able to run on righteousness rather than food and drink, the men were worn ragged and had exhausted their supply of energy. Still, Peridaous saw the glint of respect in many of their eyes, and he knew that they would battle not only their fatigue, but whatever enemy their lady brought them to face.

"She has given what she called a "festive" leave to any man wishing to return to his chosen refuge for the cold season and holidays." Several surprised looks met this. A few were suspicious, and Peridaous chuckled. "She finally realized we have been depleted of all energy by her gallivanting around, I believe. This has the air of a personal errand- she only requests a few men to aid her, though she is more than willing to go alone."

As he concluded his explanation, worry was beginning to grow in her men's faces. "She really wants to travel to Winterspring alone?" One man asked.

Peridaous smirked. "Well, not entirely alone. I'll go along to make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

A few men around him chuckled at this, but another queried still, "We can really go home though?"

The troops fell silent, some thinking of home, some probably wondering what home they had to go to. Peridaous himself wondered if Namue ever thought of taking a break herself.

"She wants you well rested for spring. Rumors are spreading about another plague…" several around him gulped and made some sign on their chest, "Needless to say, sleep will probably help."

They seemed easier after another half an hour of convincing. As they bid him farewell for the day, heading to the practice yards, Peridaous called after them, "And when we call you to arms again in the spring, I don't want any slacking! Keep in shape and don't shirk your training!"

A sigh behind his shoulder made him turn to come face to face with Namue. "I'll admit that I am nervous about cutting our ducklings from the apron strings. I doubt they will even think about the future while away…"

"Isn't that the idea?" Her captain replied, falling into step with her. She didn't respond, just continued on her way to the gate. It stood partly open, guarded by three battle hardy orcs and a gnarly troll. With a nod, she stepped past them out into the forestry. The trees had been cut for some yards, giving the soldiers on the ramparts clear shots, but she strode across the clearing without hesitation.

"Supplies will be harder to come by than I thought." She said suddenly, bringing Peridaous back to his surroundings. They stood in a small vale with a shallow pooling of clear river water, and for a moment he was distracted by their setting.

"Meaning…"

"We will be short on rations till we reach Splintertree. There, hopefully I can persuade them into giving us some of their stores, though Light knows they are stingier than anything."

Peridaous nodded, rubbing his chin. "About five men have agreed to come along. They seem in fairly good health, and are a bit more experienced than some."

Namue set her mouth. "The seven of us then… traveling to Winterspring means crossing strong Alliance territory here, and plagued who knows what in Felwood…"

"And no chance of getting a boat to take us up the coast?" Peridaous ventured.

She shook herself from planning their route to look curiously at her captain. "How far North have you been on Kalimdor?"

"On the west side I've gotten as far as Darkshore. That was under Centurion Dollis' command, when I was a First Sergeant."

Her eyes bored into his, and he met her gaze coolly, until she said, "Just how bloody old _are _you Peridaous?"

When he didn't reply immediately, Namue wondered why someone who had served under Centurion Dollis was still in a uniform. Dollis was a Forsaken who had been dismissed from duty just the year after Namue started rising in ranks, for "Displaying no reserve or caution for the sake of her men's lives." Which was just a nice way of saying that she charged into battles without orders, usually losing most of her forces. Normally that kind of behavior was handled fairly easily, but she had been put in charge of promising young soldiers who needed first hand experience. That Peridaous had lived through her command and had risen after the matter spoke leagues to not only his skill, but his age. Nobody over the age of "Human" twenty three was allowed into her kind of command.

Namue tried to calculate not only how old an elf would be at a human's twenty three, but how old Peridaous himself was in her head.

He must have seen the concentrating look on her face, because he shifted uncomfortably. "While most of the survivors of my platoon took the discharge Thrall granted them, I wished to remain in the force. He promoted me to Legionnaire, and I was in command of a small scouting troop for a few months. Until you came along. Despite your age, Thrall confided in me that he had a sense that you were destined for greatness. He placed me under your command, thinking I would warn him if you proved to be unfit. He didn't account for the fact that you would be all he had hoped for and more."

"And Dollis?" She asked.

"I ran into her after being promoted, but before I had been assigned to you. She really had gone off the deep end by that point, and I tried to talk Thrall into pulling her title, but he was busy with war meetings, and Vol'jin was away tending to more trouble in his home. By the time I could warn Thrall, she was already off on her last suicide mission."

He let out a deep breath. "Fifty six soldiers slaughtered, fourteen injured beyond healing, and twenty taken prisoner."

Namue inhaled sharply, feeling remorse and anger about the losses, but she sensed his bitterness fell more on the prisoners. "Did you know any of them?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line for a few minutes, staring at the pool. When he replied, it wasn't any answer to Namue's question. "Had she not come upon a pack of crazed Furbolgs while I was under her command, I too would be in those numbers. Hell, I almost followed her to try to stop her…" Shaking his head, he continued, "She stumbled onto a fully prepared Alliance crusade war party, heading to the Portal. Five thousand strong, and she still made it back to Undercity, cackling her head off. Sylvanas executed her herself, and chose her soldiers more carefully after that."

Namue gripped his shoulder. She had known a little of Peridaous, but history wasn't the binding to their friendship. Hardship in battles, loyalty, and general liking of one another held them closer than knowing each others life tales.

She realized about then that it didn't matter how old the elf was. She herself had handled more that most her age could boast, and Light knew her sisters were old for their age.

Falling back to their future plans, she kept her hand on his shoulder as she said softly, "The east coast, north of Azshara, is similar to one large cliff face. Even the best of mountain climbers have yet to ascend them successfully."

He straightened slightly. "So our path will take us through Felwood?"

Namue nodded. "There are few actual holds of either Horde or Alliance, so we will find little more resistance than rabid bears and wolves."

"But what of the Furbolgs?" He pressed. Those bear men were known for keeping adventurers from passing safely to Winterspring.

"I have handled that." Namue seemed about to continue when she stiffened suddenly. Peridaous, having been slightly distracted through the conversation, blinked at her and looked around.

"Hold, Peridaous." She hissed under her breath. Had he been more than scarce inches away he would not have heard her.

"What is it, milady?"

Her ears quivered, the small hoops that adorned their lengths shimmering. Her eyes flicked around the vale, and Peridaous felt a surge of exposure.

Before he could so much as lay a hand on his blade, he felt a soundless explosion burst from Namue. Light blew through the air, bending the thin blades of grass, rippling the waters surface, and shaking the smaller tree branches. He held his footing, until Namue cursed and slammed her weight into him.

Down they tumbled, into the grass. Arrows zipped overhead, and Peridaous rolled down into a little hollow beneath a fallen tree, Namue still muttering behind him. He came to a stop, completely underneath the tree, and Namue landed flat on top of him. The arrows ceased overhead, though she didn't move off of him.

Peridaous stopped breathing for a moment. She was splayed on his chest- her close proximity made his heart pound and made his ears thrum like drums. Her eyes were flicking around them, her arms supporting her weight on her hands that gripped the earth above his shoulder pads. She caged him beneath her body, though he found his imprisonment far more enjoyable than it had any right to be.

Silence fell over the glade. Slowly, she rose from her hands, straddling her captain without realizing the predicament. Peering through the grass, she caught no sign of movement.

He felt faint, and closed his eyes. He would have expressed his wishes for her to remove herself from atop him, but words got caught in his throat. Even if they could pass that, he doubted anything intelligible would be emitted from his dry mouth.

"I think they believe they shot us." She whispered, suddenly back down on top of him. Her lips almost brushed his ear as she spoke, and he swallowed.

"We should try to sneak back to the outpost, and raise warning of the enemy." Namue continued, unaware of her captains comfort level.

Peridaous swallowed, harder this time, and managed a quiet, "Milady…"

Looking down, she instantly noticed his tightly pressed lips, and the strain around his eyes. "Are you injured?" Cursing herself, Namue removed the small pressure she had been applying to keep him down, wondering why she had not checked him before.

"No..." he sighed, relief evident on his face. "Let's return and raise the alarm."

She nodded, still eyeing him warily. He was now blushing lightly, the color most becoming on his features.

Jolting herself out of such strange thoughts, she crept along the length of the fallen tree, towards the base. Peridaous followed, throwing a glance at the vale.

A night elf and a Draenei were crouched in the center, peering around and hunting through the grasses silently. With a quick tap on Namue's lower back, he alerted her to their presence.

"What should we do?" He mouthed. She watched his lips for a moment, biting her own.

"Nothing." She finally replied, turned, and continued for to open area that lay before the fort.

They had scant yards of tree coverage left when shouts rose behind them. Both elves whipped around in time to see several figures racing around the clearing and coming their way.

"Run!" Namue shouted, grabbing Peridaous and bolting.

The orcs on the wall watched their approach warily, and Namue skittered to a halt before the closed gate.

"You must be kidding me…" She snarled, and pounded a plated fist on the ramparts.

Peridaous paled, turning and unsheathing his blade. The figures had stopped before the clearing, seemingly unwilling to expose themselves. However, there were a few daring humans who rushed the abandoned elves. Behind them were several archers, who came only close enough to let loose a rain of arrows before falling back.

The charging humans were few in number, but arrows hardly slowed them. The first wave shattered on their shields. A second wave took down two, but three still managed to make it close enough to take a swing at Peridaous.

He blocked easily, keeping his back to the gate and a still muttering Namue who was attempting to pry the great door open with her bare hands. The elf managed to hold the human off for a time, but when the second arrive, followed quickly by a female of their kind, he stepped back and called for Namue.

She turned with a fire in her eyes, unleashing her blade and knocking Peridaous' attacker to the ground. Her captain covered the opening her swing left, taking one hit on his plated arm, the other on his sword. Throwing the male back a step, he pressed on, leaving the female to Namue, who followed an intricate sword dance and left her enemy wondering how she moved her large blade so quickly.

Peridaous suddenly lost sight of his enemy. Confused, he put his back to the wooden wall again as the human female screamed in pain. Looking to the source, he saw Namue jerk her blade free from the woman's side, and bow her head in a silent prayer for the life. Unknowing to her, however, the male was charging her from behind.

Without needing further thought, Peridaous leapt. His sword hit the ground, causing Namue to look up, startled. He pulled his boot dagger and held tight to his weapon as he collided with the human's side, knocking them both down and away from Namue.

The first strike he aimed at the mans neck glanced off armor. Resettling his grip, Peridaous held off the human's blade with one hand and struck again with the other. Again, the blade skidded off of his armor, but through the attack he saw his opening, and released the mans other arm to grip his dagger in both hands.

Namue blew a wave of enemy arrows from the sky with a searing of Light, and turned to deal with the remaining human in time to see her Captain get thrown back into the wooden wall with a dull thud. Blood boiled in her veins as the human struggled to his feet and hefted his blade, cackling something in his language that sounded suspiciously along the lines of "Bur."

Having heard that line multiple times, Namue endeavored to show him how much this was not a laughing matter.

* * *

"I'll not take more than six."

Peridaous frowned slightly, worried. Namue sounded frustrated, strained… stressed? A new tone was evident, but the still half unconscious captain had no more time to ponder how much he could read from her voice.

"I already knew that. That is my final word." Footsteps sounded. "I suppose the rest of you should begin packing. We leave tonight."

More footsteps. For a moment, Peridaous assumed he was alone, and was about to open his eyes when someone exhaled deeply, sighing as though a hundred pounds had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Hopefully, we will, at least." How interesting. Namue talked to herself? Peridaous worked to appear still sleeping, letting his chest rise and fall with steady breaths.

"You should awaken soon… though not within the hour. I suppose I should well be doing my own packing." She murmured something else, though he didn't quite catch it, as a soft, warm hand had brushed along his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open, and took in the wooden ceiling. Blinking blearily, he registered that he was in Namue's quarters, not the infirmary.

"Peridaous?"

Turning his head, he met her gaze, instantly moving to prop his back against the headboard. Her eyes were wary and guarded, a sure enough sign that something was not going as planned.

"Namue- I mean, Milady…" He rubbed his neck, feeling the soreness. "What… what happened?"

"You got thrown into a wall."

The way she matter-of-factly stated this made him blink a bit more. "I… what?"

"You..." she slowly drew out each word, "…got…thrown…into…a…"

"But… the human… the attack…"

"Oh," she brightened considerably, "I obliterated the human. Then I managed to get our troops out of the hold, and we slayed the enemy."

Staring at her for a few minutes, he tried to recall all that had passed the last day of his consciousness. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." She replied, and rose to fetch a thick soup and some sweet rolls from the cooking fire in her room. "Long enough for me to worry, but short enough that the Warsong tribe has yet to spring their foolhardy attack." She handed him the food, but bit her lip and glanced at the open door.

Holding the steaming food, he waited for whatever else had come to pass. "And?"

"And…" she rubbed her mouth, eyes flicking from his face to the window, "And where does the first snow have to fall?"

Really, he felt as if only half of his mind was working. "Pardon, milady?"

She said nothing.

First snow fall…

Peridaous had to bit his tongue to keep from cursing.

Of course, his marriage.

"I believe it was merely a figure of speech. Before winter was too far set…?" He trailed off when Namue pressed her lips together and rose.

"Milady?"

"We must leave tonight then." She began to pace, hooking one hand into her belt and pressing the other to her mouth.

"I hate to rush you, so soon after you have come to, but there is nothing else for it. I must keep you busy – not too hard a job, but protocol must be broken…"

As she muttered, he took an undignified moment to scarf his food to sate his angry stomach. Setting the plates aside, he swung his feet to the floor, rising.

She managed to catch him as he wavered, and seated him on the bed next to herself. "Do not overstrain yourself. We can keep up an appearance of you recovering miraculously, but in reality you may be still weary while we travel. It is fine, though I feel horrible for pressing you so."

"I would assure you not to worry, milady, if I knew why we must rush."

Her large eyes searched his, "Not only has my father decided he wants to keep me under Monsoon's eye, but snow is beginning to fall on the continents. Eversong Woods has had a two inch coat on it since yesterday, the barrens have been dusted with an inch, and the northern territories are going to be hit by a storm."

"If the passes close before we can reach Everlook, well…"

Peridaous met her gaze until she dropped it to the coverlet. He calculated in his head how long a runner would take to reach their outpost.

"I agree; we have to leave tonight."

"The roads will be empty, I'm sure, but it will be rough through Felwood. There is no way to know what things are like there."

He could hold his own on horseback, though she still wavered at his side, fretting under her breath. She, for once, was stern enough to make her men snap up and to attention as she ran over their to-do list for, and he swears it's true, the hundredth time.

Having assembled their team, it actually worked out rather well, she issued what food that could be scrounged and came over to check on him, as it seemed she was doing compulsively every time she finished a menial task.

"Namue," he sighed, smile quirking up at the edge of his lips, "I'm still fine."

"No, you aren't," she argued, and tossed another small wave of Light over his form. He cringed when her usually tan face flashed pale- she wasn't limiting herself. Her lips kept a blue tinge around them instead of rosy pink, and he felt his heart hiccup with worry.

"Namue, rest for a minute. Let Larthis check me, if you feel the need."

"Larthis is tending to the perishables."

She turned away before he could argue further, speaking with the other men about the secrecy of their travel.

Peridaous edged closer, eyeing the wall as the next watch post scaled its height. "I suppose it's about time we got on with this, don't you agree?" He asked, indicating the watch. Namue glanced at the orcs and shrugged. With a final heal placed on her captain, she led their tiny party off into the woods, leaving behind no more word than a small letter.

* * *

_Alright, the line breaks are in properly and it looks better. However, as usual, nobody has proof read for me. Soooo... I'm sorry for mistakes? Hehehe?_

_Yeah, reviews are awesome-sauce_


	5. Chapter 5

_The plot bunnies have been re-captured. I blame my ex-fiancé/ still-kinda-boyfriend for my tardiness. Drama drama drama…_

_Also, I am putting up about five or six new chapters at once. It may be a lot to ask, but... if you were going to comment, could you do so after each chapter? These feel... off, and I would like the feedback, even if it is just a "very nice" or "too short, should've merged."_

_Thank you very much._

* * *

Travel through Felwood was a walk through the park. A human stumbled across them early their second morning there, but he was silenced easily. The party moved north with a pressed pace that spoke leagues to their eagerness to be done with the cursed wood. Namue's hair stood up on end one afternoon as they hunted for a place to rest, and she turned to find three Night Elves aiming their bows at her. She considered dropping her firewood, but instead raised a brow, as her two paladins, Keplue and Dagrian, stepped up behind their darker cousins.

"Hello," Dagrian said cheerfully in common, "What have we here?"

As the night elves turned to face them, Namue dumped her load and pulled her sword. These elves were easily dispatched, caught between two thickly muscled paladins and one vicious female, and though Namue felt no remorse for taking their lives, the look in their eyes bothered her. She remembered the dead elven couple's faces that night in her sleep and woke up feeling terrifyingly lonely. Rolling over, she wadded her saddle, a makeshift pillow, in her fist before she caught sight of Peridaous sitting by the low firelight.

"Peridaous?" she whispered. He turned and looked at her.

"You should rest," he hissed back, frowning.

"As should you." She sat up, pulling her cloak closer against the chill of night. "Why are you not asleep? Isn't Jael on watch?"

Her captain nodded, his eyes shadowed. "I…could not sleep, milady."

Brow furrowing, she moved and sat beside him. "What troubles you?"

He shuffled in his seat, looking into the fire. "What happens when we return, Namue?"

"When we return?"

Again he paused, biting his lip. "My mother will not give up so easily. Marriage will find me before winter or after, it makes no difference to her. She might actually enjoy a spring wedding more, come to think of it." He turned his eyes to her. They were clouded and hollow.

Namue felt for her friend. This was her life, rough as it was. Scrounging through the underbrush, marching down the enemy, wiping out evil. All she had ever known was the sword, the fight, the kill. She lived on battle tactics and her sustenance was the call of victory.

And Peridaous had lived through as much as she and possibly more. All he knew was this enlisting. He loved putting up with horrible weather, marching for days on end, wearing his armor and representing the Horde.

Looping her arm around his shoulders, she pressed her forehead to his. "It will work out. Light have mercy, something will come up."

He sighed, and she felt his cool breath on her face. Her eyes closed and she listened to their combined breaths, feeling a close kinship to her captain. He did not want to leave, and she did not want him to go.

They started out quickly the next morning, setting off across the land in what they hoped would be their last day among warped green monsters and twisted trees. Namue had said nothing of how exactly they would bypass the Furbolgs, and none of her men gave it enough thought until the large, gaping maw came into sight.

"So…" Dagrian started, eyes flicking from Namue to the entrance, "How do we get through?"

"Easy. We walk."

Her men stared at her as if she had spoken another language.

"And the Furbolgs will merely step aside, hand us some tea and a few biscuits?"

She snorted and began digging in her packs. Peridaous caught a glimpse of one of the bear people dashing into a brush, but held his tongue.

Their commander came up with some piece of cloth. Smiling triumphantly, she slid it over her head and dismounted. After fidgeting with the clothing article until it hung straight, she led her horse forward, thrusting her chest out.

Peridaous finally caught sight of it and smiled. Of course Ray would have influence here. The Cenarians thought highly of him, so he must have come this way on one occasion or another.

Namue's family crest got the desired reaction. An older Furbolg came down to meet her. She smiled and laughed at what he said, gesturing her men forward.

"… and here, I thought we had some springy crusaders to deal with." The bear-man was rumbling. Namue smiled and clapped his arm.

"No, dear friend, we only intend to pass through. We mean you no harm, nor do we wish to cause disturbance."

They began their travels through the winding tunnels, their direction changing so many times that Peridaous lost all sense of direction and was forced to merely follow his leader. She seemed to be enjoying herself, talking freely with her friend and telling tales of her father.

"So are you headed to Moonglade?" their guide finally asked, "The weather is fair there this time of year."

"No," Namue sighed, "We have business to attend to in Winterspring. Though if we have the time we may stop by on our way home."

The Furbolg paused. "Winterspring is not safe for you right now, little Dragon."

She frowned slightly, "Why is that?"

He looked around and lowered his voice slightly, "There is a very nasty storm coming. I felt it in my bones yesterday. Tomorrow, we will not let mortals through. There is something else, though…"

"Yes?"

"…some Alliance came through. They had proper identification, they were our allies, but they looked as though they wouldn't mind spilling Horde blood. They… they mentioned your family name. Said something about your father, and your sisters. That your family was all tied up. As if they had planned it."

Namue's eyes narrowed. This sounded suspicious. Glancing back at her captain, she gave him a serious look. "I will investigate this. I thank you for telling me."

At the end of the tunnel, her men went ahead of her, eager to escape the musky halls of their hold.

"I would not go into that snow if I were you, Namue Sundragon."

She sighed long and hard. "I promise, I will endeavor to see you on our return trip."

"And what if you do not return by way of my home?"

Namue resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Then I ask only that you allow my men to return. Does that appease you?"

He smiled. "For now? Yes. But when I see you next, I believe one of us will be much the wiser."

She kicked her horse into a gallop, catching up to her men, who were donning their snow clothes they had lugged this far. Joining them, she grumbled, "Furbolgs. Always have to be prophetic about your doom, I swear."

Tavain chuckled, but Peridaous had seen her serious look, and was now worried. When they started off again, down the gently sloping trail, he kneed his mount over to her.

"Trouble?"

Her glance was too fleeting for his liking. "A few Alliance came through here, talking as if they planned for my family to be busy. They apparently look ready to spill Horde blood."

"And your doom?"

"Oh," she pulled her hood over her head as the wind picked up, "he did not believe I would be leaving the same way I entered Winterspring."

Snow began to fall and the wind made the flakes swirl in the air. It was getting colder as the day wore on, and Namue began looking about for a cave or overhang of some sort for them to spend the night in. They rode into the night, and no shelter became apparent.

"I suppose we could make camp under a tree," Larthis mused, huddling under his clothes. Namue pursed her lips and veered from the road, watching her mounts footing. There was a steep hill with a tree at its base not far from their path. The branches were high enough to lay under, thick enough to keep snow off, and low enough they would remain unseen.

Glad to be out of the snow, the men eagerly led their mounts over, urging the horses under the branches and starting a fire. Their extra cloaks hung around the edge, further barring them from view.

It ended up very cozy, with the low, flickering light dancing on the trunk of the tree. Heat from the fire made the party drowsy, and they curled up together, their sleeping mats laid next to one another. Namue pulled hers away, uncomfortable around the men, wrapped herself in her cloak, and fell into uneasy dreams of fighting wars with no men to command.

Their sense of urgency returned full force the next morning. Snow was falling faster- they were forced to dig their way out from under the tree. The world was completely white, and bone achingly cold. Keplue stuck his head out for a moment and returned to the small fire, claiming it was far too cold for a grown paladin to be about.

Namue laughed and led them to the trail again, though when she turned away from her still cheery men, her face fell. The dreams were becoming more troubling, more stressful. She had stopped feeling rested when she awoke. Biting her lip, she tightened another strap on her mount's saddle. If this kept up much longer, she would need to take a break for her position. It may begin to affect her judgment.

They mounted up and settled in, ready to forage through the shin deep snow until they stumbled upon Everlook. Dagrian had been there before, and so he rode beside Namue, mumbling about goblin signs and false trails.

The wind had picked up by the time they stopped for a short lunch of tough bread and nearly frozen ham. Provisions, as Namue had foretold, were low, and they were eating food sparingly. Jael conjured some water for the horses, but Namue frowned and told him he needed to keep his strength up.

"We aren't in Horde territory anymore. Here, the Alliance feel that they own the land."

"Yes, but what Alliance is stupid enough to run gallivanting around in this freezing weather?" Tavain asked jokingly.

Keplue shot back, "A better question would be, what Ally _isn't _stupid enough to be running around in this freezing weather?" he hefted his hammer and grinned. "Let them come, I'm still warm from last night."

They laughed at this, and when the paladin took a few swings from horseback, pretending to smash Alliance skulls and exclaiming, "Look how few brains I spill from each skull!"

"I still say that they can keep this frozen territory if they really want it." Tavain finally said, and the others agreed. There were few resources to be had in Winterspring.

They fell silent when Dagrian held up his hand. He rode over to the side of the road and dusted off a mound of snow, revealing a poorly made sign. "What did I tell you," he snapped, "about those goblins damn little signs?"

"That they are impossible to find or read?" Namue replied coolly. Dagrian smirked and returned to his horse.

They had to stop again as night fell, ("Days are a bit shorter here," Dagrian noted) and dug themselves under another tree near the road. Jael attempted to start a fire, but Namue refused to let him use magic, and the wood was too wet. Shivering, the men bedded down, their laughter but a memory as the cold truly set in.

Namue felt a little better the next morning, as misery loved company. She had slept horribly the night before, tossing about in nightmare after nightmare, but she woke to find her men still freezing and hardly rested as she.

The snow had let up the afternoon before, but Jael swore that this was the calm before the storm. "I can sense it," he explained to Namue in his mild voice, "Storms. This one's a little magical. Has to do with Mount Hyjal being so close."

This news made her men on edge. They crept across the frozen land, ears perked as they attempted to catch any sound that echoed across the snow.

"There are no beasts," Tavain finally mentioned at lunch. The others looked around, as if expecting a bear to jump out and yell "Here I am!" at this. "I have not felt another animal here besides Lykos." His companion butted Tavain's leg and whined.

"Too cold." Namue clipped, dusted her hands of crumbs, and led her men on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry- short chapter that didn't fit with the surrounding ones._

_Still do not own Blizz content._

* * *

"There is a certain lack of... subtlety, isn't there?"

Bitingly cold wind battered the walls of the goblin village. The gates were sealed shut, but the wind found every crack and slithered into the warmth every chance it got. No more snow had fallen for a day or two, but the goblins were eying the sky and gathering their supplies.

"What need is there for subtlety when everyone is constantly watching those around you, not you yourself?"

After Namue had traveled for four days across Winterspring, black clouds began to roll in.

"She has much to learn..."

Dwarves, despite themselves, paused in their drinking long enough to check their coats for holes. Humans spoke of moving somewhere warmer, draenei and night elves began whispering of buying one of the new homes to keep their people in.

"She may never live to learn enough."

The Horde had already prepared. The orcs, trolls, and tauren had gotten a hold of several buildings in the more covered part of town. Blood elves had enchanted coats and cloaks, and spoke to the innkeeper about room prices.

"I don't care what she needs to learn. Get rid of her. She is walking into this one- she won't be able to even crawl out of it, and if she does..."

The undead cackled and joked over the weather, going so far as to scale the walls of the town to play war in the snow outside. A few slimmer females acted out the elves, fainting when snowballs flew close to them. The males played gallivanting humans who came to woo the already distressed 'elves'.

"No need to threaten. We understand what we are paid to do. Send word that we expect extra coverage for this one-"

The elves found the undead's antics punishable, and spoke to the goblin guards about their policy on dueling opposing factions.

"If you can dispose of a meddling Sundragon, I guarantee you will never look further than the chair before you for a high paying job."

The elves sulked away from the laughing goblins, snootily raising their noses when the undead slipped back over the walls and sniggered in the elves direction.

"If we manage to rid Azeroth of a Sundragon, we intend to lay low for up to a year. Don't misunderstand; killing a Sundragon won't wipe her from memories. I would eat my own arm if her whole clan did not rise up arms and tear apart not only Azeroth, but Outlands as well to find us."

* * *

The first snow of the storm fell in icy sheets. Namue and her men hurried to don their water proof wear. Their healer and mage attempted to hold off most of the cold and wet with spells, but they all released a breath they hadn't realized they were holding when Everlook came into view.

"Thank the Light," one said upon seeing the bright yellow lights through the swirling snow, "Sanctuary."

The goblins were hesitant about opening up their gates to the wary party. "If you had come just an hour later..." The overseer warned when they hurried through the cracked door.

"Good thing we came an hour early then, isn't it?" Namue replied, and pressed a few coins into the small green palm. They disappeared instantly, and a grin smeared across the short goblins greasy face.

"Err... yeah. Sure..."

She smirked and followed her men to the inn. Dropping their mounts in the stable next door, another handful of coins ensured that the horses would be kept warm and well fed. Peridaous watched the gold trade owners with an indescribable look.


	7. Chapter 7

_Not as long. These chapters are kind of just… sections. Getting me where I need to go haha._

* * *

When the door blew open, snow whirled into the warm room, melting almost immediately, and warranting no notice of the occupants. However, when snow began to stick near the frame, inhabitants of the hovel looked up to catch sight of the last traveler enter. Once the door was shut firmly, they shook themselves and moved to the innkeeper's desk. Behind it, fat old Whrizz Swivelcrank watched their entrance and approach with greedy purple eyes. He had seen his fair share of wanderers and errand runners, enough to know that these people were on business. By the looks of it, he guessed they wanted in, and out, sooner rather than later. Beneath the table, he rubbed his hands together and wiggled his gnarly toes in greedy ecstasy.

"What can I do ya for?" He asked, standing when they reached his position.

"We need to rent two rooms," the foremost traveler had removed her hood, revealing dark blue black hair held back by a ratty headband. Instead of gaudy rings, like most blood elves had adorning their ears, she wore nothing to show any wealth. Whrizz itched his nose, thinking.

"Alright. How many nights?"

The woman shuffled through her pockets and produced a small, also ratty purse. It jingled sadly, with only a few coins. She weighed it in her palm for a moment, eyeing it with morose, and Whrizz locked onto the pouch with interest as well, though it seemed like such a small amount.

"Will this cover a month?"

He nearly swallowed his tongue. "Errr... not quite..." Now the greedy pig was backpedaling, confused. They had an air of wealth... they had to have more money... what was going on?

She frowned, setting down the pouch. Turning, she whispered with her companions, returning to him a few moments later with scarcely a few more coins.

Whrizz scooped them all up eagerly, ignoring the fact that this seemed to be all that they possessed, counted them into loving little stacks on his desk, weighing them obsessively, until he tallied that yes, the pitiful group had enough to cover three rooms for a month. They came up with a bracelet that looked like it would sell for a pretty penny, and he took that to cover for food.

It was as they shook hands on the deal that something struck him. His senses were tingling, telling him that he just missed out on a jackpot. Trying to ignore it, he also missed the family crest that blazed on her ring: a dragon, backed by a fiery sun.

The group turned and trudged towards the stairs that led down to the rooms. Once on them, the female's hair wavered and returned to a bright crimson color. The ratty headband disappeared, leaving her hair to flow around her face as she looked back and winked at the stunned Whrizz.

"That seemed pretty dishonest to me." Namue commented as they descended.

"That seemed pretty fantastic to me!" Dagrian responded, "I never knew you were such an actor!"

Namue shrugged, but turned to Peridaous. "So. I tricked him into letting us stay for half the price it should cost. Any other challenges, or can I go back to fueling Everlook's economy?"

The captain snorted. "Sure. Fling your money around all you like. I just thought it would be a good idea to keep word of our presence-"

"-namely mine-" Namue interjected.

"-OUR presence from getting out." He studied her face for a moment as they filled the hallway. "Are you ever discreet, or is it in your nature to inform everyone of your whereabouts?

Namue sent him a tight smile as they reached their two doors. "Excuse us, men, we need to have a little discussion." And she snagged his shoulder and steered him into her room.

They both took a moment to inspect the quarters. Single, large bed, small vanity, toilet room, sitting area with a good size chest with a huge lock. Inspection over with, she closed the door and faced her captain.

"We're here for a reason."

"That reason isn't to shout to everyone in Winterspring, "Hey look over here! It's a nearly defenseless Sundragon, out for a stroll in the winter wonderland with a few of her boys!" And have every head hunter in northern Kalimdor make a mad dash here before the passes close."

She blinked at him.

He sighed. "Sorry."

She shrugged out of her coat, setting it on a table. "Everlook isn't exactly known for its killer society. And it isn't like I'm on anyone's hit list." She grinned at him. "Thanks to you I've been laying low... dear."

Peridaous smiled lightly in response. "Yes, well... what is a man to do, hmm?" he turned back to the door, knowing she had won yet again. "I'm going to send out Tavain. The least you can let me do is check in with the goblins about the crime rate and other general security measures."

When she didn't reply immediately, he paused at her door.

"Ask for Kix Rifzle. I think she still lives here. She is quite the weapon specialist, but her products don't always come with the highest safety rating. She seemed to have taken a liking to my father when she visited Silvermoon. "

He nodded. Kix Rifzle. "Right. And what will My Lady be doing?"

Her teal eyes flicked up to his as she grinned. "Did you see the snow wars they had going?"

Hiding a smile, he conceded, "Of course."

As he closed the door behind him, a warm feeling cooled in his chest, and he cleared his throat twice before feeling himself enough to pass orders on to the others.

* * *

"She really is unaware."

"What do you expect? She isn't some jumpy green scout, fresh out of training and paranoid."

"No, I suppose she isn't. Still..."

"She isn't immortal. She isn't a god. Stop putting her on a pedestal- she's still young, still stupid... "

"Still disposable."

"Indeed."

* * *

_If people are wanting bios on the men traveling with Namue and Peridaous, let me know. I can post a note with those. I had fun with it, even if they are kind of stereotypical. They are minor chars, I do with them what I want!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay for Ray! I love my dad's character. He's exactly like my dad! Old, friendly generous, and still kinda hip with the youngsters! Haha!_

* * *

"Mistress Goldenlight, I assure you, your son is going places. He shows much promise- it is a surprise he still only holds a captains position. There is no doubt in my mind that come spring, he will be promoted to a position of high honor."

Szarry Goldenlight raised an arched black eyebrow, inspecting the male Blood Elf thoroughly. When it seemed he had taken a pause, her thin voice queried, "So, when may I expect my only son to be unhanded by your... daughter?"

Ray swallowed and re adjusted his helm beneath his arm, shifting his weight back to his right foot. "Well, they took a small troop to Everlook, just before the large storm blew in fully. At this rate, I am sorry to say that you may not see your son until early spring."

She raised her head slightly, and pursed her lips. It was a look Ray was very familiar with, as his wife gave him that look whenever he did or said something to displease her.

It was a look that promised trouble.

"Patriarch Sundragon, as an elf coming from a well renowned family, one which has been high in the social ranking for several centuries, it is hard to believe you understand the importance of having a single son to pass the family name onto. As such an elf, I would appreciate it if you would take every action possible to separate my son from your daughters command, as it does not seem she has any less of her fathers ignorance.

Ray came to the doorstep of the expensive elf city-house with only thoughts of scolding Namue on his mind for putting him in such a situation. On a day like today, cold, crisp, and snowy, he wanted nothing more than to start a good snow war with the children. But here he was, doing a favor for a daughter who had run off on some nonsensical adventure to the roof of the world.

The minute Mistress Goldenlight opened her mouth, he desired to merely tell her his fondness for her son, and be off. After hearing the woman talk for a moment, he had the strong urge to smash the largest snow ball he could muster into her icy features, and was forced to place all of his energy into stifling the desire.

As soon as he could swallow his sassy reply to her words, he took a moment to remember all the reasons why it was wrong to hit females. It took him a while.

"Mistress Goldenlight, as a relatively young blood elf, I do not expect you to fully understand all of the inter-workings of society. I do, however, expect you to have enough common sense not to insult those centuries older than you. Also, I find it almost humorous that you do not know that I too have only one son to pass the name onto, but the fact of the matter is I am not so surprised. It seems your son is the redeeming quality of the two of you. He contains none of the idiocy and naivety of his mother, a surprising thing, but I am only grateful. He truly does deserve the attentions my daughter has been bestowing upon him as of late."

Szarry started, beet red at the scolding but still bold enough to stutter, "What?"

Ray tried not to sneer. "The Sundragon clan is a family of high power. My daughter has the freedom to choose who she wishes to spend her time with. It is an honor that she desires your sons company, an honor you wish to throw away merely because they are doing their jobs."

After thinking for another moment, Ray added, "I will do no such thing as to hinder the affection they show for each other, and it would be foolish of you to stop what grows between them."

Szarry's eyes lit up, and Ray wondered at how true his words were.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry if this one is hard to read. I tried to get the goblin accent down. I think I overdid it though haha._

* * *

Namue dusted her pants off, sending clumps of snow onto the floor of the inn. Turning, she sent the Forsaken another wave, before continuing into the building. Dagrian was sitting at the bar with Larthis and Keplue, talking and laughing to themselves. Namue started their direction, but then noticed Peridaous talking in the corner with a young goblin.

"Hello, Kix. How have you been?"

The little goblin turned and grinned up at Namue. "Fantastic! Only three explosions in the last week- only three!"

Peridaous smiled lightly as Namue settled in the chair beside his. "Kix tells me the most interesting tales. Machines that can take a house down in twelve minutes without fire, and water bombs that can knock out an ogre?"

Kix nodded vigorously. "Yeah, tested the bombs out on the stonemaul ogres. Out like lights, long enough that night elves would have time to preen like peacocks without being rushed!"

Laughing, Namue replied, "That is impressive!"

But her captain sent Kix a look, and the goblin sobered and nodded. "But, that's not all that I've been up to, Miss Sundragon."

Settling her hands on the table, Namue gave the short female her full attention. "Yes?"

Suddenly agitated, Kix began, "See, there's this goblin I been working with. Handsome fellow, but got this nasty scar that scares everybody off. I took him on because I needed the extra hands one day. He was bloody intelligent, so I let him stay nearby, in case I need him again. One day, day before yesterday, I stopped by his hut- I'd just accidently blown the wall out of my shop, and needed a hand putting in the new one- anyway, he wasn't home. I asked Filly if she'd seen him," Kix grinned, "She's my neighbor, see, and she started showing more interest in my work after he took on." Namue nodded sagely, though the small sidetracks and roundabout way of Kix's story was wearing on her, "But the funny thing was, Filly hadn't seen him either. Thought he was with me. So I went lookin for him. It's a small town, figured I had a pretty good chance of finding him."

Kix shook her head, troubled. "He was talking to some Alliance folk- humans and night elves and a draenei. And this hooded fellow, or lady, or something. Big ears, so I thought it was a night elf. Guess I was wrong, because they turned their head and had bright green eyes."

"Odd, isn't it?" Peridaous cut in suddenly, eyeing Namue, "A Sin'Dorei, in Everlook, is strange enough, and working with not only humans, but Night elves?"

Kix's hair swung as she nodded with what he said. "I know! That's what I thought! Not that I've got anything against them Alliance, but they never like me, so what's it to them if I like me some Sundragon friends, eh?" She blinked and shook her head. "But they'd cornered my friend- Jinzry is his name, I call him Jinz- and were talking to him. I don't think they saw me, but Jinz did. Was shaking his head and tryin to get away from them. They grabbed him and disappeared down an ally, but you know them sharpshooters we got up on our roofs, they took em down with tranqs before they got too far. Jinz ran back to my shop, and I found him there, patchin up his arm."

Here she leaned forward, glancing around. "It wasn't just random that they natched him. I thought... well, I'd thought that something in his past, you know, they wanted him for. But they were asking about me, about me and..."

Namue's eyes flicked to Peridaous' hands that were clenching under the table. Kix had trailed off, and was eyeing the room nervously.

Through gritted teeth, Peridaous said, "Continue, please."

Gulping, Kix did. "They was askin about you, Miss. And here I didn't know you were in Everlook till the day after that, well, yesterday." She rushed on, "I didn't tell him anything about you, or your dad, or any of you. I don't know all that much. I hadn't even mentioned that I know you and your sisters. He only happened to know about Ray because he stopped by while Jinz was workin with me."

"I understand, Kix." Namue said, trying to calm the frantic goblin down. Drumming her fingers on the table, Namue dragged her lip between her teeth. Peridaous stiffened, and Namue's gaze shot to the door, where a Night elf was removing her cloak.

Struck by her memories suddenly, Namue saw the two bleeding elves, dying on the ground in each other's arms. She ran a breath through her nose slowly, as the elf wandered over to the bar and winked at Dagrian. He smirked and offered her the seat beside him as Larthis and Keplue sniggered and moved farther from their friend.

"Why..." she whispered. Everlook, of all places. She thought it was safe. A spur of the moment decision- no one should have been able to follow her here!

"More importantly, who..." Peridaous whispered back. Kix frowned and rubbed her ear.

"I... I'll admit, Miss, I'm a bit worried."

Namue nodded, "Understandable. I'll ask the guards to keep an eye on your shop. Will you be safe there?"

Kix laughed. "I think so. My latest contraption requires some volatile... components. I'll be fine, I'm sure.

With a final grin, the goblin hopped down from her chair. "Oh," she added, facing Namue again, "If you want to talk to Jinz, he'll be at my place. Filly and him have been holed up there."

As she watched her friend leave, Namue glanced at Dagrian. He was whispering something to his new buddy, making her blush.

Suddenly suspicious, Namue had the urge to call him away, but Peridaous saw the look on her face. He caught her arm, saying softly, "Don't get paranoid, Namue."

She tried to smile. "That's your job, isn't it?"

Relaxing, he loosened his hold on her arm. "Well, one of us needs to be careful."

Silence fell over the room as he uttered the last word, and 'careful' rang off of the curved walls.

Dagrian was standing, and his friend was in front of him. Both had their eyes locked with a male night elf, who clearly seemed unhappy.

The silence was broken when the male hissed something in their flowery language. Namue stiffened, quickly realizing the predicament. Peridaous still had a hold on her arm, though he too looked ready to spring into action.

The female was replying, and Namue wondered how connected the two night elves were. Dagrian looked worried, though he didn't move away from his new friend. She continued on a long winded explanation, but the male cut her off and jabbed a finger at Dagrian.

Gestures mean different things to different cultures. For example, a slap on the back from human to human is a friendly gesture. However, slap a troll on the back and it is like telling the troll that he is lower than you. Slapping the back of a troll is like asking for a fight by pre-claiming dominance.

A similar situation to back slapping was pointing fingers. To the night elves, it is just pointing out, or further demonstrating. But, to the arcane addicted, magic consumed society of blood elves, pointing finger's is like pointing a drawn bow and arrow. It tells whoever is being pointed at that not only are they being watched, but threatened with spells and magic as well.

Like any well trained soldier, Dagrian responded to a threat with a threat, though his words were not understood by the receiving party.

The male night elf did respond though. He snarled at Dagrian, clearly saying that he needed to shut up, his words meant nothing. Dagrian yet again replied, leaning against the restraining purple hand of his female friend.

Tension was building in the bar. Namue glanced at a goblin that was inching towards the door. If this got much more out of hand, the guards would be involved, and Namue did not need that.

Just as she was thinking that she should pull Dagrian away, the male night elf looked Dagrian up and down and said something particularly scathing. Unlike everything else he said, it was an insult understood by many races, as it was one of the most foul insults known among all.

Dagrian snarled, the female before him gasped and scowled, and Namue stood without willing thought.

Peridaous jerked her back, forcing her to look at him as Dagrian replied with a short Darnassian phrase he had picked up somewhere.

"Don't make a scene!" He hissed to his general. "Don't allow your presence to become any more known!"

Namue stared into his eyes, biting her tongue when he released her to face the situation himself. She sat down and pulled her cloak over her head with a sigh, hiding her masses of coppery hair.

Peridaous approached the elves slowly, easing his way into their area. He said something to calm Dagrian down, then turned to the male night elf and offered something in their language.

Namue briefly wondered where he picked up an enemy language, but her attention was caught by the goblin that was sneaking out the door behind her chair. Slipping out of her seat, she caught the goblin and pressed a handful of gold into his hand. "Why don't you just sit down and have a nice tankard of ale, hmmm?"

The goblin eyed her, and the brewing trouble, before shrugging lightly and walking back to the bar. Namue turned back to find Larthis and Keplue standing at her table, watching Peridaous try to defuse the situation.

"There's nothing for it." Keplue muttered. "Might as well take this outside. That prick isn't going to let it drop."

"We are not trying to impose modern justice here. We are laying low-"

A thud and a crash interrupted her. The elf had just thrown a punch at Peridaous, who was thrown into a table. Dagrian roared and tackled the male elf as the female screamed. Keplue cursed and leapt into the fray as Larthis shook his head.

Namue whipped her head around, trying to find some solution to her new predicament. Her eye landed on a few drunken orcs and dwarves.

"Perfect," she whispered, and moved to the orcs' side.

"Do you know what they said?" she asked, widening her eyes, "Is it true?"

The orcs blinked stupidly at her, so she continued, telling them that the night elf made a racial slur that was pin pointed to a certain part of the horde males' anatomy. The orcs, while not understanding much of her well bred dialect, did figure out that the purple one implied that their manhood was smaller than par. As they stood, cracking their knuckles, Namue threw in, "And he said that the dwarves told him that!"

Of course, the dwarves were close enough that one small toss had a mug of ale cracking a bald head.

What ensued was so chaotic that Namue secured no more attention than a regular bar fight would. Or, at least, she thought so.


	10. Chapter 10

Namue's door flung open and slammed into the wall behind it. Growling, Peridaous leaned on Namue as the two tumbled into the relative safety of her room. She left him leaning on the wall so she could close and double lock the door before casting a protection spell over it.

"We should be safe for a minute." She said, and knocked on the connecting door between her room and the next.

Larthis was already coming through, his hand glowing. Jael slipped to Namue's door, splaying his hand across the wood and closing his eyes.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Peridaous snapped. Namue turned from the door to give him a look. The elf blinked at her and allowed Larthis to heal his jaw.

"Cute." Larthis deadpanned, and Tavain sniggered.

Jael opened the door suddenly, his hand engulfed in fire, but it extinguished as Dagrian rushed in, already saying, "I'm so sorry sir, I should have handled the situation better. My head was all muddled and I couldn't think about-"

"Hush Dagrian."

His mouth snapped shut and he sat on Namue's bed, staring at the door glumly.

"She worth it?"

Dagrian looked at the calm Jael, who was still studying the door. The others watched Dagrian as his face screwed up. "Maybe. I hope so. Ma'am." he nodded, seeing that Namue had listened to his response. Her eyes were glazed though, a look Peridaous had seen all too often on his commanders face.

"Where is she?"

Her paladin sat up straighter. "I don't know exactly. She apologized and went to her own house after the fight really started."

"She has a house here?"

Dagrian was silent.

"You knew her before we got here."

"Like I said the other day," Dagrian explained, his cheeks reddening as the situation unfolded, "I've been out here before-"

Peridaous groaned and let his head fall back. Namue's eyes flicked to him and back to Dagrian. "You've been in contact with her."

"All this time," Peridaous wheezed, "I've been running in circles in my head, wondering how the hell the Alliance knew we were headed here before we even left. Spies? We were being watched? But no, our lovesick friend had all the answers she needed-"

"Hey!" Dagrian huffed, on his feet and beet red, "She isn't like that. She's not bloodthirsty!" he stood for another moment, then added, "Sir."

Namue began to pace. Larthis had finished with Peridaous and allowed the captain to stand and retrieve water from a pitcher.

"Did you tell her anything?" Namue finally asked. Dagrian shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I said… I said I'd really like to meet with her again, when I had the chance. Here, possibly, but I was going to surprise her when I got here. She didn't know- I hadn't talked to her since we were in Silvermoon."

Peridaous watched his commander pace, "She knew you were coming?"

Dagrian's brow furrowed, "I don't think so. She was genuinely surprised when I showed up on her doorstep. Downright excited too."

"We don't need to hear about your conquests, Dagrian." Keplue cut in, and grinned. The tension was cut from the air, though Jael was still feeling the door.

Namue collapsed on the bed next to Dagrian and, in a rare show of unprofessionalism, fell to her back with her hands pressed to her eyes. Her men stared at her, caught off guard, for the most part. Larthis and Peridaous eyed her.

"Are you… alright, milady?" the Priest asked. He edged towards his fallen commander, hand engulfed in warm Light.

"Just fine, Larthis. Relieved that there is no leak from inside our group."

Peridaous nodded at Larthis when he looked back at his captain. With all eyes watching, the priest placed his fingers on Namue's brow and closed his eyes.

At first there was nothing. She continued to breathe normally, her foot kept its rhythmic tapping. Then, quite suddenly, she froze and her leg kicked out.

Nobody in the room dared to move. This was beyond their comprehension- Namue less than one hundred and ten percent? Never. Even Jael had diverted his attention from the door to watch the outcome.

Then, a flurry of movement, and shout of surprise, and Namue had pinned Larthis on the ground. She was panting, and Larthis was cringing away from her.

"Out." She rasped. Without pausing to question, Keplue, Dagrian, Tavain, and Jael headed into the other room. Peridaous stayed sitting where he was, leaning on his knees and watching his priest and commander. When it was apparent no one else was leaving, Jael curled his hand and the connecting door slammed shut.

"Milady, I'm sorry, I was not trying to pry, I was concerned for your health-"

"What did you see?" She interrupted.

Larthis licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Everything you had seen. I… took partial control of your mind. Only to search it for the problem, to find the source of stress! If I had known you-" but he stopped when Namue tensed.

"Known what?" Peridaous asked mildly, and Namue glared at him.

"Nothing." She replied, and let Larthis up. "You cannot catch me off guard." She scolded lightly. "We can discuss this further later. Until then-"

"I cannot say what I have seen, ma'am."

She allowed the priest to retreat from her room. When he was gone, she rubbed her forehead and sat on the bed- properly, this time.

"Want to talk?" Peridaous finally mumbled, keeping his voice low.

Namue shook her head. "It does not concern you. My own problems-"

He stood and strode to her side, sitting close enough their legs touched. She felt cool. He slung his arm around her shoulders, acting nonchalant.

"Tell me."

"Your fears of your marriage are mine as well,"

Talk of wedding always made Peridaous cringe, though this time his heart pounded as well. "I shouldn't have troubled you, Namue."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you did. I'm glad you informed me more. I just worry now, more than ever."  
"Because you know of your sisters' fate?"

"No."

He paused, and his voice dropped. "Because of my fate?"

She was silent, her jaw clenched. "I would miss-" she inhaled sharply and shook her head, "I do not know how well I would get along with another as my captain. I do not want to think of her keeping you caged."

Nodding, he leaned on her a little more. She was not one for the mushier feelings- opening up would be awkward.

"I was thinking about…about leaving behind my position."

Now Peridaous could almost taste his heart, it was so far up his throat and pounding so hard. "Why?" He managed.

Namue looked into his eyes. "Kael'thas has to be taken care of," she stated, "He must be put away, gotten out of the way. He is a threat, and-"

"Why do you have to leave your position for that?"

When she didn't answer right away, he nudged her. "I thought you weren't worrying about your sisters."

She stood and walked away from him. "My sisters can take care of themselves. I just…" her hand clenched for a moment as she bit her lip, but then she relaxed and her hands fell to her sides. "Something is bothering me. I need to sort it out."

He nodded, his mind racing, trying to puzzle out what could knock her so off guard. She sighed and began removing her armor, laying the pieces on her bed and getting out her polishing kit. Peridaous was used to her being so free with what she wore- now a mere linen tabard that clung to her form in all the right places. However, never before had he found himself so enamored with her.

He bit his lip and studied his hands. This was far too distracting. He was a paladin for Light's sake! Such thoughts of his commander-

At this he froze, his heart pounding in his ears.

Was this what would drive Namue away from her life? Had she developed… feelings?

His eyes flicked to her face. It was closed and distant, as it usually was. Her mind was elsewhere, analyzing and replaying things over and over until she fully understood every angle.

The next thought that came to Peridaous was backed with restless anger. Who? Who dare throw Namue off balance, force her to leave?

Resisting the urge to growl, he brought his attention back to his hands, forcing himself to stop staring as her chest bounced with each rub of the cloth on the metal. He had to find out more. He had to talk to Larthis, get it out of him in order to gain enough information. He had to return Namue to her regular way of life- life as his commander.

Slim fingers caught under his shoulder pads. Startled, he looked up. She was smiling lightly, though waveringly. "I need to keep my hands busy," she admitted.

Or what? Peridaous queried silently. What would she do?

Then, it came to him, as her helped her remove his armor, and he took over the polishing cloth while she buffed the new scratches. They worked side by side in harmony, in silence, in perfect understanding. This was when they were most comfortable with each other, when they were no longer Commander and Captain, no longer Sundragon and Goldenlight, no longer woman and man. They were Namue and Peridaous, smiling at each other, helping and leaning on one another. She handed him a particularly deep scratch, he traded it for a particular nook his fingers couldn't reach.

"Are you alright, Peridaous?"

He blinked and shook his head, clearing it. "Yes… just… worrying."

Namue's eyes softened. "I'm sorry." Her hair was like liquid copper, just out of the forge, streaming over her shoulders. It had grown, he noted belatedly. "This isn't like me, so helter-skelter."

"I understand," he replied, blinking. "You know I am always here to help."

Her smile was like a warm sunrise on a clear day. Peridaous' heart fluttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Disguised once more, Namue ventured from the inn the next day in search of her Goblin friend. Her house was easy enough to find- it was as patched as a raggedy old doll, with one wall still being held up by planks of wood. Letting her glamour drop, she knocked on the door and stomped her feet in an attempt to keep her toes from freezing.

"Whozat?"

Namue quirked an eyebrow at the male goblin's accent before clearing her throat and replying, "A friend of Kix. I'm just checking up on her."

There was a shuffling from the other side of the door, but it didn't open. She assumed they were watching her through some peephole or another.

"How'm I sposed t'know if'n you're tellin the truth?"

With a small sigh, the paladin tugged and wiggled her family crest. It was still warm, despite the frigid cold, and came off relatively easy. Holding it aloft, she asked, "Is that something you recognize?"

Another moment of silence answered her, before the door inched open.

Despite his gruff accent, Jinzry (for she could only assume it was him, judging by his scar) looked like he would fall over at the slightest gust of wind. His skin was a mottled portrait of blues, purples, and greens that clashed terribly. One arm was in a splint, and his leg bent at a funny angle. While leaning on the doorframe, he glared at her.

"What'dya want?"

The paladin held out her hand and let Light flow easily to him. His leg crunched and straightened, his skin cleared, and he hefted his arm, releasing it from its confines. When she was done, her voice had dropped a pitch. "Where is Kix."

Jinzry scrunched up his nose. "She told me not ta tell ya. Said that was what they been wantin."

Her fist snapped out, forcing the wall beside the door to cave. "Where."

Flinching, he looked up at her, his beady eyes worried.

The clay vase shattered with little resistance against the wall. His chest heaving, Peridaous crunched the hastily written letter in one hand and tried to calm himself.

It was hard when his mind was wrought with so much fear and worry.

She was being foolish again, as was usual. Running off on some gallivanting rescue- he was suddenly surprised. Foolish she was, headstrong perhaps, but she could read a situation like a child's book. She should have seen what this was becoming, should have calculated their numbers and come to round the boys for a good and proper rescue, one that was guaranteed to be a success.

Because if there is one thing that Namue loves, it's success.

His initial rage completely abandoned him. He crumpled to the bed, trying to keep from shivering.

This… was very bad.

Rubbing his brow, he stared at the water that dripped down the wall from where the vase met its maker. She went to Kix's house earlier and returned with some story about how she needed to check on the horses. Except, after an hour, when he went to check on _her_, there was merely a note on his horse's stall, explaining that she had to go alone.

Tricked.

Peridaous shot to his feet and crossed the room. Throwing open the door into the other men's quarters, he caught sight of them sitting idly and playing cards.

At their captain's expression, however, they shot to their feet.

"Namue. Gone." he grit out through clenched teeth.

She had an hour's head start, but that wasn't the problem, he thought as he strapped his sword on. They didn't know where she went.

Jael carefully plucked the note from Peridaous' hand, reading it over. "I wonder," he began mildly, "what our commander found at Kix's."

Oh, but they did know where she went.

Jinzry looked angrier than anything. When the small party showed up on his doorstep, he was huffing and running about, gathering his cold weather travel items, and would not be bullied into telling what had happened.

"If'n you're goin," he finally cut them off, "then I'm goin too."

Peridaous was too restless to argue further. Instead, they took off, exiting Everlook to strange glances, and heading east.

Her boots slipped again on the wet snow. She reached out instinctively, gripping an ice covered branch to keep from falling. The tree limb cracked ominously, and she looked up from her feet, suddenly wary of the heavy load of snow above her head. But the wood held, and she began to trudge onward again, through the swirling white in what she hoped was still the correct direction.

She could only assume some powerful force was waiting for her, wherever it lurked in the wilderness. Fearing that she would become too chilled to battle properly, she encased herself with a thin coating of Light, encasing her natural heat so that she was warm, but still mobile.

With every crunching step, Namue berated herself further. Leaving with no warning but a note? Crunch. Peridaous will never let her live it down. Crunch. And not preparing properly for the biting cold? Crrrunch. What kind of experienced commander was she? Shuffle-crunch. She was going to need back up before the end of this, she knew it. Crunch. And what would happen if she was hurt, out of action, and –crunch crunchcrunch- when her men arrived, she was unable to keep them from being killed? All because she was too reckless to-

Wait.

Pausing as if to catch her breath, she blinked. Crunch crunchcrunch? She was walking slowly, one foot steadily at a time.

Her ears prickled, picking up the sounds of possible followers.

With a deep sigh, Namue started forward again.

At least she knew she was getting close.

Crunch crunchcrunch.

A commander without her men.

Crunch.

They had spread out in a line, searching for any tracks.

"Tha's useless, I said," Jinzry grumbled from behind Larthis, shifting on horseback. The priest set his mouth grimly, a silent agreement. "The snow comes down fas enough yer never gunna see em."

Peridaous whirled on him, "We must try! If she got lost-"

"I _tol'_ ya. She knew whitcha way she was goin!"

Peridaous glared, but saw his own tracks filling in before his eyes. His jaw locked as he turned and remounted.

Dagrian edged closer to their captain. "We'll catch her, sir," he said, though his usual humor was missing. "We've got the horses, and she's on foot. She can't be too far ahead of us."

The captain scanned the forest before them. It had become a wall of grey with swirling white, making him dizzy.

Or perhaps it was the thought of Namue, alone, out there somewhere. Kidnapped, hurt, lost, dy-

No, he thought angrily. Not dead.

They reached the cliff face shortly. Jinzry said on a clear day you could look out over the ocean and see the curve of Azeroth. Now snow clouds and impenetrable fog obscured the view. Warm air slammed up the rock wall, the moisture from the ocean freezing onto everything it touched. Tavain shot an arrow over the edge, but it was caught in the updraft and sent soaring over their heads. Keplue found it in a tree trunk with a coat of ice an inch thick around its shaft.

They moved south after returning to the trees, following the cliff face. Their goblin guide claimed this was the route he instructed Namue to follow, though there was still no sign of her.

"You'd think she would leave marks," Keplue finally muttered. Peridaous shot his head up.

"What did you say?

The other paladin started at being addressed. "You know, something like a trail of breadcrumbs? Like that old children's tale…" At Peridaous' blank look, he continued nervously, eyes shooting to the other party members. "You know… two elf kids disappear into the woods, and to find their way back they leave a trail of breadcrumbs…"

They spread out again, checking the trees and rocks for any sign of Namue. After a long ten minutes, Tavain called out.

He'd sighted some footprints, too small for Namue, but they circled a small area enough times that the tracks had lasted. When Peridaous came to see, the hunter was digging at the center, pushing aside the softer more recent snow.

Beneath was a small dome, coated with impenetrable ice.

"Well," Dagrian spoke out as Tavain chipped at it, "if that doesn't scream 'suspicious' at you I don't know what does."

Jael stepped forward, shuffling under his many furs and robes. He stuck out one thin hand and spoke some word of command.

The ice glowed for a moment before melting away into nothing.

"Another mage," he hissed, "and a powerful one at that. Let's see what they were trying to hide.

Tavain knelt again, warily, and pushed aside the compact snow.

A symbol of Light, a holy prayer for luck, glinted from the ground.

Namue.

And someone was following her.

They mounted quickly and took off, kicking up snow.

"I suppose," Keplue said, still nervous, "that the carrion birds _did _eat the children's breadcrumbs…"

Peridaous gave his fellow paladin the evil eye. "Do I even want to know how this story ended?"

"Probably not, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

_It's short, it's poopy, but it's here and pretty much done. The first half of this chap has been sitting around for a while, just threw out the second half to get it done. I need the two on the ground for this to get interesting again... wait, is that a hint at something? _

_I feel cuddles coming on._

* * *

Voices began to sift through the trees and snow, and Peridaous' knuckles began to turn white on the reins of his mount.

Backing up, they crowded around each other to better block their noise.

"We take them in a rush," the captain whispered, "Larthis and Jael in back, on the tree line."

"Peridaous," Keplue started.

"If neither I nor Namue are able to give orders, our plans stand; all survivors group up and get back to Everlook with Jinzry. Then head to Ogrimmar, but be subtle and-"

"Captain!" Keplue hissed. His leader looked up. "Sir, beg pardon, but we don't even know how many there are."

Peridaous blinked at the other paladin, who shifted.

"Makes it more fun," Dagrian finally grunted, lifting his blade and shield.

Leaving their horses tied to a tree, they cut from cover into the open, silent but for their harsh panting in the cold, the steady churn of their feet.

Peridaous' eyes flicked from figure to figure, counting the number of their enemy and trying to sight on his commander.

Two night elves, he thought at first, until he remembered what Kix had said. He clubbed the closer one to him over the head. With a Thalassian curse, the Sin'Dorei crumpled. A quick hand gesture had Jael dragging their captive magically to Jinzry, who bound him swiftly.

The night elf disappeared. Rogue, Peridaous gulped as he blocked a swing from the human warrior. There was a Draenei mage kneeling in the snow, trying to coax some fire out of the ground, but Keplue was there to take care of her. The captains eyes flicked to a pair of gnomes, one cloaked in shadows, the other glaring distinctly at Jael. When he caught sight of Dagrian, a succubus' whip tight on his thick neck, he threw his human opponent aside and came at the demon. Her snare slid past his iron will, and he cut her from his soldier, leaving Dagrian free to tackle the abandoned human with a roar.

Jael suddenly shouted, though from anger or glee Peridaous didn't want to know, and then began to cackle, filling the air with an unnerving sound of crackling.

Arcane magic slashed through the air, knocking the gnomes from their feet and stopping the night elf midair in his leap for Peridaous. With rapid fire spells, Jael continued to immobilize his three captives, finally knocking them unconscious.

Panting slightly, Peridaous looked around the field again. Keplue was forced to grapple with the Draenei, who used her height to her advantage. Dagrian was pulling his blade from the humans gut, but froze in surprise.

Whipping his head around to the cliff face, the captain finally noticed the dwarf. Lykos was dealing with an angry snow cat while Tavain struggled through a trap towards the other hunter. Even Larthis was trying to run at the short man, his hand clouded in his rare shadow attack.

When Dagrian screamed a battle shout was about when Peridaous noted the dwarfs prize.

Her face was battered and covered in blood, her hair matted with snow. Her arms were at a strange angle, as well as one leg, and he swore he could see white bone at her side.

But what bothered him the most was the snow in her coppery hair.

Snow that was not melting.

He was charging through the snow, Light coursing through his veins. Larthis' shadow attack had the dwarf flinching, but he still managed to drag the body of the young Sundragon to the cliff edge.

Someone was screaming something, a denial it seemed, but Peridaous was too busy running to notice who it was. His throat began to ache as he continued to close with the enemy.

The dwarf stumbled, giving Peridaous the spare few seconds he desperately needed. Dagrian dove first, but he skidded to a stop short of their commanders limp fingers. Tavain had emptied his quiver and had pulled out his slim blades, but was still too far away. Larthis had stopped bothering with the dwarf, instead choosing to yell as many healing spells as he could, dragging his robes through the snow.

As Peridaous passed the priest, their eyes met for a split second. The healer blinked and cast a slow heal on his captain.

Peridaous' last rational thought was something along the lines of, "That man deserves a promotion."

Then Namue's body was tumbling over the edge of the cliff. The still running paladin let his blade sink into the dwarfs side, before his feet left the ground, and the earth fell away.

Surprisingly warm air slammed into him, slowing his fall but spinning him wildly. Gasping, he tried to right himself and caught sight of Namue. Angling his body, he caught her limp one and curled around her.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Dagrian grunted, nudging his captive. The night elf snarled at him from horseback before falling back into desolate silence.

"I'm only saying," Jael snapped, "We can't bring captives to Everlook! It's neutral for Light's sake-"

"Right," Jinzry nodded, and drove his elbow into the unconscious gnome he was seated on.

Larthis stared at the snow, Tavain leaned on Lykos, and Keplue gazed into nothingness.

"So," Jael continued, ignoring the others, "we really should just send someone in to get supplies, and then head back home. I personally do not want to linger very long in this place of frozen evil."

"What about the storm?" Larthis pointed out. Indeed, the heavy flakes that swirled around them had a dizzying effect.

Jael grimaced. "I can protect us from most of that."

"He's right," Dagrian sighed, "There's no use lingering. We might as well head back to Ogrimmar and report."

Tavain looked up. "Do you think they will send a hunting party?"

"I, for one, know they will," Jael answered smugly. "Fiaccola herself will transport them to Azshara. See if she doesn't!"

"No one survives that fall…" Keplue whispered suddenly. Everyone, even their conscious captives, turned to look at him.

Silence fell, and they marched onward.

* * *

He woke up to white. For an instant he thought he was dead, surrounded by fluffy white, suspended…

Then the pain kicked in. With a grinding assessment, he realized his shoulder was severely dislocated, his ribs probably cracked, and his ankle wasn't even worth trying to move. In essence, his entire left half had been knocked out of action. Not to mention the nowhere place he was. Very cold, very white, and he had no idea which way was up.

Blinking, Peridaous nearly slammed his palm into his face. He was in a snow drift. Instead of rolling his eyes, he cringed and began sweeping snow away with his good arm, thankful that the action kept him warm until- there! Light and slightly warm air broke through a crust in the snow. Heaving and trying to not whimper, he pulled himself from his white landing zone and took a look around.

He promptly felt the urge to crawl right back into that nowhere place.

The ocean sprawled out before him, a hearty breeze buffeting his face. It was a lovely view, he admitted, a few trees here and there, would make for beautiful sunrises. If you forget the part where you are so far up that you can't even see the shore.

Sitting back on the ice, he went about setting his shoulder, some thought still trying to nag his still half unconscious mind. When his body was back in some sort of order, he frowned.

Wait a second… he shook his head. Why was he waking up in a snow drift?

And then the panic set in as he remembered what had happened. Forgetting his ribs and useless foot, he spun around and dug frantically into the snow, mentally kicking himself for being so forgetful.

"Namue Namue Namue Namue…" he chanted under his breath. She had to be in here somewhere, she had to…

He found her cloak, curled and clotted with snow. Clearing his way, he found her shoulders and pulled her gently out, leaning back and pulling her still body into his lap.

Her lips were blue. Bad sign, he thought to himself even as his heart began pounding out a terrifying beat. Pulling off his gloves with wince, he rubbed them together for a moment before pressing them softly to her face. She was freezing.

"No…" he pleaded, pulling her closer, "No no no…"

She'd taught him a little about Healing. He wasn't onto anything like bones, tissues, but he could keep himself fresh after marching for days, could brew a little health into a drink.

He called on the Light now, cringing as he strained the small bond he'd made with it, but the sight of the golden glow sifting from his body to hers was worth the stress to his body he knew he would suffer later. The slightest help he could give her would be worth it.

Peridaous chose, however, to ignore the fact that he didn't even know if she was breathing. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, how long she had been out before they fell over the cliff, how much damage they…

He couldn't think about that. No, he was pumping her with as much help as he could give her, warming her where he could, and praying to any entity worth praying to.

It's not unexpected that he didn't notice right away when the drift they were seated on began sliding.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Daggon rolled his eyes and looked up at his brother, "What are you on about now? Is it anotha bear, or is it a eagle this time?"

Moggan waved a hand briskly down at his brother, resettling his grip on their climbing rope. "No, I'm serious! I heard somethin, maybe a yell."

"A yell?" Daggon spluttered, and guffawed. "By the rock Moggan, how tha blazes would anyone even get up 'ere? You do realize we've already broken tha record for tha highest climb on this face!"

"Aye, I know alright? I'm just sayin…"

"Sayin what?" Daggon looked down the dizzying height for a moment to re-set his feet on the rock face. "You can't exactly chicken out now, brotha. I thought you wanted to be tha first dwarf to reach Winterspring from tha coast. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Aye, Bronzebeard's ear, I do! I just-"

He was cut off however by the ever increasing yell. Daggon blinked stupidly, leaning around his brother to look up the face.

"D'you hear that?"

And Peridaous slammed into Moggan, knocking the terrified dwarf from his harness. They spun, tumbling, and took Daggon with them, ripping the climbers rope it's holdings.

Slightly stunned, the elf shoved the two bewildered dwarves away and flipped in the air, searching for Namue. She had been right behind him, falling like a dropped rag doll. Sure enough there she was, face calm for all that her hair was whipping around her face and air was knocking her around.

Still trying to think his way out of the situation, Peridaous had immediately ignored the unfortunate climbing brothers in order to try and save his and his commanders life. That is, until he heard a dull _thwo-thwoomph._

He landed on canvas and immediately spread himself out across the surface. Parachutes, he thought numbly, are just lovely. Namue hit the other one with a low thump, and Peridaous took a second to close his eyes and imagine the world wasn't falling apart around him.

Not that he could dream for very long. However slowed they had been by the brothers, the ground was still coming up fast, and with it, a surprising amount of trees. And of course, Namue was slipping from the other parachute.

He slid off after her, angling his body and catching hers. Gripping her with his good arm and both legs, he sent off a final prayer, and grabbed at a tree with his already injured arm.

Unsurprisingly, he passed out almost instantly from the pain.

Meanwhile, poor Daggon and Moggan floated down to the ground, where they packed up camp and headed home, never to become the famous climbing twins, though they did have a great story to tell in the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

_I expect an uproar from this chapter. It's darker, gory...er, and all around depressing. I honestly started this chapter thinking CUDDLES but then I was like... nah, bad times arent over yet. This isn't a happy squee story, sry._

_Whipped this sucker out in about half an hour with only spell check to kick my ass. I'll give a woopsie up front for any mistakes. I can fix them later :D_

_Don't own Blizzard. Hate them, but don't own em._

* * *

He had, quite honestly, had enough of falling for the rest of his life. While sand isn't the most unmoving surface, he still felt a wave of relief while seated on it. His body was thrumming, as though he hadn't yet adjusted to not being in constant motion. Light headed, he was numbly leaning against a rock- "I love rocks," he paused in thinking to mumble, his lips numb and swollen- and catch his breath.

The ocean lapped against the shore mere feet from his shoes, but the sound could only do so much to relax his still tense body. To be honest, he felt no shame in the terror he was experiencing at this moment. He was alone in the northernmost woods of Azshara, without men, without a weapon, simply his… unconscious commander and a wilderness not yet tamed by the sentient forces.

And, of course, there was the damage to his body.

He was still in shock, still numb from both the change in altitude and temperature, and he was reluctant to face his injuries. From what he could tell by looking, it wasn't pretty. In fact, he was thanking the Light that there was even an arm where it should be.

So for the time being, Peridaous sat against the rock, thankful he was on solid ground, content to ignore his problems for a few minutes, because he had the few minutes to spare.

And no one was there to comment on the fact that Namue lay across his lap, head on his thigh, his fingers curled through her copper hair. The slightest of breath rattled from her lips every few moments, and Peridaous vowed to send extra prayers every morning and night for that small fact. His fingers twitched in her hair, sifting through the strands with intense care. He focused on that feeling, brief touch of her scalp, warm, thank the Light, the soft, damp tresses as they fell through his fingers. His lips were parted, harsh breath squeezed from his chest, yet he was solely intent on her face, soft and serene, her limp hand, open by his hip, fingers curled lightly up, palms, he knew, calloused but soft. The minute movement of her chest as she gasped her shallow breath, the low pulse in her throat of her weak heartbeat.

He wished he could hold her. Suddenly struck by the burning need to clutch her body to his, to bury his face in her hair until she came back to him wholly, he shivered. One of his fingers tugged a few strands of her hair, and he held his breath, eyes wide.

Her brow had furrowed.

The most minute of gestures gave his heart a painful squeeze. Perhaps she would come back to him, perhaps she was healing on her own. Unlike him, she was bound to the Light, could call upon it at will and bend it to her fancy. She had, in fact, trained many of the finest healers in her father's army.

But she remained still, the slight discomfort eased and she returned to her near lifeless state.

Leaning his head back, Peridaous stared into the azure sky. The pain was building in his side, he could feel each nerve ending as it lit up in a sudden frenzy. Gritting his teeth, he slowly pulled his hand from Namue, reaching instead for his ruined arm.

The Light would not come to him. Gasping in pain, he scooted away from his companion, reaching out to ease her head to the ground even as he could feel the scream of pain edging up his throat. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried again, straining his body further as he grasped in the nether for the Light.

There was nothing.

His arm was not only removed from its socket, but all holdings to his shoulder had ripped. He felt ruined muscles lying uselessly under the skin, bone pressing against its holdings, and the slow strain of blood pooling from torn vessels.

A calm fell over him then, as he realized his fate. He would die here, in the sand, at the foot of this damn cliff. His heart could not take the strain of so much damage, he could feel it pounding and pounding faster and faster, serving only to spread adrenaline further through his limbs and fill his shoulder with blood. He would die a slow, pain filled death, alone in the woods.

Darkness was beginning to take him. The edges of his vision were going black, spots of light danced around his gaze. He fell slowly, or at least it seemed that way, his head thumping into the sand, and his sight fell to his commander when his neck went limp and his head lolled to the side.

Who would care for her in his absence? He thought mildly, jaw still locked in pain. Who would watch over her? Would care for her when she was in need?

Who would love her when he was gone?

His eyes glazed slowly, their last vision that of Namue, sand sticking to her cheek, hair mussed from his fingers.

* * *

_When this chapter started, I didn't think I was going to kill off Peridaous._

_Shit happens._

_See y'all soon (hopefully)_


	14. Chapter 14

_It's short, and mostly for my own benefit. The next chap is about half written._

* * *

"I need to focus," he growled, and every single elf in the room fell silent. There was no shadow of guilt in his heart for putting fear in theirs, he simply looked up at the room and glared as hard as he could. For a moment he was concerned he would not get the desired effect, as it was not often the Patriarch of Blood Knights glared, but within moments everyone had backed away, attempting to leave the room without the appearance of running.

He hmphed to himself, letting his eyes fall closed again. Picking up the crystal in his lap, he pulled on his energies and targeting his daughter.

There was nothing.

He gasped, tugging more Light into the gem, clenching it with straining fingers.

Still nothing.

The next thing he knew, the crystal was shattered against the wall, shards raining in slow motion to the floor.

His gaze burned on the broken trinket. What use was it when it could not simply find his daughter? No amount of storm, magical or otherwise, could keep him from his offspring.

He felt his hands clench into fists at the mere implication that she might not be on this plane to reach.

Monsoon had been banished from the room at the mere mention that she was not of perfect health. Advisers fell over each other in their attempt to get away from the shamed orc. He had caused the danger of losing a daughter before, he was not allowed to speak when another might be in harm's way.

This was Namue, for Light's sake. Not one of his younger daughters, unable to protect themselves against the world. She had fought by his side numerous times, had led bastions of men to victory. She had handpicked every man under her command, Peridaous was as skilled as any of his champions. She could not come to harm on a simple mission.

Wrenching himself from his chair, Ray Sundragon pounded from his battle chambers, calling out for another of his daughters.

She appeared at his side almost instantaneously, forming from the air with an arcane 'pop', her eyes as red as her flaming hair, lines of water chasing down her cheeks.

"Daddy, it is Aush," she blubbered before he could explain why he called her, "She has felt her sister… she has felt something bad, daddy. Why isn't Namue answering the stone?"

He tried to take a calming breath. The heaviest weight of leading was sometimes that you must appear in control when you were not.

"Monsoon says the spirits have her, daddy, but Ahkiae told him to rot with the Burning Legion in hell. Nothing can claim her, daddy, why would he say such a thing?"

His teeth grit. He would wring his Orc son's neck himself if he could not keep his mouth closed with his fool claim over the spirits.

"Monsoon does not speak for the Light, does he," it was intended as a question, to sooth his daughter, but it came out another growl. He tried to clear his throat.

"…No, daddy, he doesn't."

He pulled her against his side, resting his cheek against her head, "Then we shall not listen to his ramblings. The Light watches over us, dear heart, and that is all that we must believe."

He felt her nod, but she sniffled anyway.

"Namue may be in danger, but with faith, we can reach her," at this she looked up, eyes bright.

"What can I do daddy?"

"Come with me, for now. I will need your skills soon. Bring Ausheilen to me, I will need her bond with Namue," he paused, thinking over his arsenal. "Call Oraiosa as well, she has more connection to the holy ways."

Before Fiaccola could teleport away again, Ausheilen strode from the mage chambers, robes billowing around her.

"Fool!" she hissed, and it was accentuated by the shadows slipping across her form, "Monsoon has brought havoc to our sisters- _I _will say when it is time to mourne, not some failed, unproven shaman!"

Any other time Ray would have admonished his daughter for scorning the spirits- the Warchief was proof there was standing in the shamanistic line. But for now he felt nearly inclined to agree.

"Calm, Ausheilen, calm," and he sent a glance to Fiaccola, who was hiccupping little balls of fire and ice in and out of existence with her sniffles. Aush cast a glance to her younger sister before grabbing her father's arm and tugging him a short step away.

"It is not true," she hissed again, eyes searching his, "I may be in shadows but I can sense her soul- tell me it is not true father."

"It does not matter," he muttered, "I have brought one of you back from the brink of death, I will do so again and again."

Her hand tightened, tendons standing out against her ever pale flesh. "It is. Not. True."

Nalmeya chose this moment to turn down the hallway, and she sprinted to her family. The rogue's hands were bleeding on the knuckles, and her father eyed them warily.

"Someone had to shut him up," she snapped to Ausheilen, but bowed slightly to her father, "Forgiveness, father, I have laid hands upon your son in rage, and ask-"

"Ask forgiveness later," he cut her off, and shoved her back down the hall, "I need Mugwa as well, bring him from Northrend. He is at the Tournament grounds still."

Nalmeya blinked at him, gaze snapping to the emotional mage and back. "How will I-"

"Syxi, for Lights sake, use Syxi!"

Ausheilen stepped between her father and younger sister, "Call her from her books, she is old enough to bring you to and from Icecrown. But keep her calm- Do not speak of Namue except to say that we have things under control."

The rogue nodded and dashed off.

Ray rubbed his temples, eyeing the still crying mage. Her tears were freezing even as they formed, chattering on the floor with a light tinkling sound.

"Where the hell is Rispah?" he finally growled, and Ausheilen stared at him. "Where is my oldest, she needs to be closer when we need her."

"She was sent to inspect the Maelstrom, father," Ausheilen whispered, "We have not heard from her in weeks-"

He cursed wildly. The fear of losing one daughter had been replaced by the coldness of feeling one slipping through his fingers. Turning, he strode into the mage chambers, sending a sweeping glare over the cloth robed elves huddling among the books.

"I will give the grandest estates and wealth to the elf that can bring me my eldest."

After a split second of shock, the elves converged on eachother, whispering and strategizing. They froze when he uttered his next words.

"Within the hour."


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok. If people don't hate me for this chapter, I admit defeat. I haven't updated in a million years, this is short, and after this I've got no bloody idea where this plot is going._

_Who needs a plot? I like putting my little people through terrible situations and watching them fail at getting out. Vicious, I know. Also amusing._

_Yes. I am evil and all powerful and I KILLED MY PRECIUOS PERIDAOUS. But come on. What a flat character! He was all good, and loyal, and submissive. He loved his leader, he died for his friend. I loved him, because in my head he is so much more than he is here. Maybe we will see that in flashbacks, maybe not. I'm writing a side thing on how they met. Who knows._

_But as for now- Read this. Say "Wtf… oh noes! D=…" and then "omgwtfbbq"_

_Then go check my profile for funsies. And so you can figure out where you can hound me about things._

* * *

Namue hated sand. Hated it a lot. And for some reason, right now, that was her only thought.

"Light, curse all sand of Azeroth, melt it into something useful like glass and- Thralls' _balls_!" she cursed, spitting blood weakly onto the sand beneath her face. Her mouth tasted like a forge, for Light's sake. She tried to close her mouth and felt the bones of her jaw and skull protest the movement. Sand stuck to her cheek- she reached up to wipe it off.

The second time she woke up she paused for a moment, confused. She felt Light thrumming through her body, a weak stream, nothing like the pounding force she was used to having at her beck and call. About to re-attempt to wipe sand from her face, "stupid grainy useless-" she paused, feeling off.

Her body was _mutilated_. Within moments her breaths were coming in short, chopped motions, paining her ribs. She didn't try to move her arm again, just closed her eyes and forced Light back into her body.

Reluctantly, it came. She pushed it through her veins, her fear threatening to consume her as each injury she came upon took longer to heal. From her head to her feet she was- well, she was lucky to be alive. In fact, she paused, taking a breath, how was she alive?

_She was sitting on a cloud, tapping a gold plated foot on… something. Namue knew she was bored- they had been waiting for a while, and still no one had spoken. _

_"Fine," a blue figure sighed as if the decision was painful and waved a hand at the gold plated being, "judge as you will."_

_The gold figure stopped tapping and thought for a moment. "She may rule paradise for the time being. Bestow upon her the armor of a Val'kyr, but give her the blade of paradeisos. Namue," she couldn't see the figures face, it was too brightly lit to look at, "you are being honored most highly. Can you take this burden? To oversee this world?"_

_"I…" she looked around at the other figures, eyes locking on who she had a feeling might be Elune herself, "I don't have any idea what in Light's name is going on."_

_The figure laughed. "I do have a name, but that is for another time."_

_"She should not be here," the blue figure spoke, her voice soft but deep. Namue raised a brow, eying her. If it was Mu'sha, she had half a mind to tell her a few things._

_"Elune, really, you said-" _

_"No, her body is not fully separated from her. Send her back, unless you wish for Ray to call again."_

_The Light laughed yet again. "I would enjoy another conversation- it is not often a mortal amuses me so. But-" she clapped her hands, "very well."_

_The blue figure, who Namue was going to put her foot down and just call Elune for the hell of it, pointed at her, "Heed, sin'dorei. Your companion will not share your fate."_

_Namue would have said something, but the moon on Elune's forehead burned her eyes, so she cast them away._

_"Oh I do feel terrible about him, poor thing," the Light added, and Namue sensed there was a question there. "After all, he's such a good fellow, and it wouldn't really be fair- the way you treat-"  
"Fine!" Elune snapped, and her symbol flashed. The Light giggled. "You grow petulant over the centuries, now cease your favoritism for this silly clan. We have more pressing matters to attend."_

_"Do not act as if Neltharion was _my _responsibility! I was to aid the people- talk to-"_

And that was when Namue awoke on the beach, bitter about her sandy surroundings. Having healed her shoulders, she pressed herself up, panting at the effort.

Peridaous.

Her heart wrenched as she caught sight of his foot. Using her arms alone- she didn't waste time healing the rest of her body- she dragged herself closer, tugging on his ripped pants.

"Peridaous," she croaked, throat rough, "come on now, we need to get bearings on the surroundings."

He didn't respond. She ignored what her ears and heart told her, because… because that was just not possible. No.

"Wake, my captain," she whispered, dragging herself against a rock and turning him to his back, "We need to get out of-"

Her lips snapped shut. His eyes were glazed and wide, staring into the beyond. She touched his chest, fingers shaking, prodding gently against his ribs. "Per…Peridaous?" Her voiced wavered, her throat caught. Reaching to touch his face, she paused, fear stopping her. If he was cold, it was too late. If he was stiff, if he was too far…

She reached anyway, brushing the pads of her fingers across his cheeks and down to his lips. He had never been so far and yet, so close to her. At this moment, while she stared down at him, she couldn't for the life of her remember _why._ Why hadn't she been this close? If losing him was so… if she cared for him like this then…

_Call to him._

Namue blinked, and Light was curling around the two of them. "What…?"

_Call to him, Namue._

She drew back from his still form, shaking. "I don't… it's too late, he's too far. Nobody can… I can't… I've failed and he's gone and there isn't anything anyone can do to-"

_Namue. _The voice turned from light and soft to stern and impatient. _Call to him. Call to your guardian. I am here._

And she was. It was just a presence, a feeling light and warmth from the corner of Namue's eye, but she was there.

_Bring him to me._

Her father had told her that great paladins could call ancient ones to their side, to heal, to defend. She had never done such a thing, had believed he was telling her myths. Somehow she knew that this was what The Light was telling her to do now.

But Peridaous was no ancient. He had only recently-

_Focus._ The voice commanded her back from her fears. _I have no hold on him, he sacrificed my gift for you to live. His selflessness has drawn me easily. Call to him, as you would one of your fathers ancients. Call to him, and I will ensure he will come._

For the first time, Namue was afraid, was unsure of what was right.

"Everyone dies, Namue," Ray had told her one day, as Ausheilen watched over a funeral. "We elves are not so used to this, we thought ourselves immune to mortality. This is why it is harder for us, in a way. But it matters little- everyone dies, and you are helpless to their departure."

"But you have brought many back," she argued, young enough to not yet see the fields of death her father spoke of, "you brought Rispah from death itself."

"And I was fortunate that only good came from that. Fate smiled on us that day, I pray I never have to hope against the odds again."

He sensed that Namue was still banking on the Light to keep those she cared for with her forever. It was what he had believed, many many years ago.

"Who are you to deny the Light its people?" he asked suddenly, and she looked up at him, "It is for the Light to decide who lives and who dies, the eternal balance. Tip it in your favor, and you could destroy much more."

_Your father is wise, _the voice seemed amused, _but here the balance was tipped away from you. I am… correcting things. Dark powers are at play, and I want all of my pieces on the board._

_Call to him, Namue, before my time here wanes._

So she did. Hesitantly at first, terrified of whether he would come back or would not, she didn't know. But the Light was there, watching, waiting, and Namue called more strongly, stretched with her very soul because-

Because she needed him. Memories flickered through her head, the quirk of his lip when he smiled, the line of his neck when he carried a man across the battle. His foot dug into the sand of a beach as they ran, his back flexed as he climbed an outer wall. Then his eyes.

They pierced her. she felt his warmth as if he was standing so close to her, closer than she could remember him ever standing. His eyes were crinkled as though she had said something amusing, and she recognized the power she felt at his look.

"Peridaous," she called into the nether, stretching before her open, reaching hand, "Peridaous, come back to me. I… I lo-"

She was blasted onto her back and rolled away, the air pulsed with light and flexed once, twice…

He gasped.

She heard him. Heard sand shoved around as he thrashed, gasping for air. Pressure built on the shoreline, the waves didn't come lapping against the beach, the wind was still.

With a soundless pop, everything was gone. Namue could hear the water pulling against the shore as it always had, wind sifted through the trees with the same scent. She slowly brought herself to hands and knees, mind still numb from everything, body aching relentlessly. She stared at the shadows her arms made on the sand, noting dumbly they were facing the sun.

Her head tilted sideways and brought him into view.

Of course he was glowing. Golden armor, so bright you might think it real, encompassed his ratty gear. Even as he leaned against a rock, she could catch sight of wings coming from his shoulders. They faded as she watched, pulsing back into view once or twice. His faux armor as well was dimming, and he held his hands up, twisting them this way and that as the last of the effects wore off.

With a good deal of effort, she brought her gaze up to his, breath catching in her throat at his terrified look.

"What have you done?"

* * *

_Hate me, love me, I do what I want. Now go look at my profile-_

_After dropping a comment ;D_


End file.
